Daughter Of Two Worlds
by That Anti-Social Teen
Summary: Bella Brooke has a squib for a father and a goddess for a mother, so her world's pretty messed up but anyway it is a Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and it starts when she runs away from her grandmothers home in Britain and is abducted to America where she meets Thalia, Luke and Annabeth and battles her way to camp half blood. Then she gets her Hogwarts letter.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Bella! though you probably already know! Here is a quick profile so you can get to know me better!:

Name (what everyone calls me): Bella, sometimes Bels (Brooke by enemies)

Full name: Lucindabella Azelulaluna Brooke (see why I don't like it, my father was drunk when he named me)

Age: 6 (well technically turning 6 in a week)

Family: (I don't know much yet)  
Dad- Damion Brooke  
Uncle- Alexander Brooke  
Grandmother- Gwendyln Brooke (Dreagone)  
Grandfather- Tristen Brooke  
Everyone on my mothers side-don't know yet

Favorite Colour: All! RAINBOW!

Pets: Princess Snowflake Sparkles Sprinkle (cat)

Personality: Know it all, smart, adventurous, crafty, sweet, witty, persuasive, feisty, beautiful(I know that's not really a personality but yea)


	2. Chapter 2

Lucindabella's P.O.V-  
DON'T CALL ME LUCINDABELLA! OR LULU! OR CINDY! IT'S BELLA THANKYOU VERY MUCH! ALL THOSE OTHER NAMES ARE RIDICULOUS! ESPECIALLY LUCINDABELLE!

Bella's P.O.V-  
('kay that's better) I got up, today-well this morning really, its 5am- is the day I make my big escape, I'm running away! I throw some clothes on ( cgi/set?id=17340...), then I check my bags that I have everything and put a little note on my pillow for father, Grandmother and Grandfather to find, then I put on a little lip gloss and eyeshadow and make sure to pack that as well, I look around hoping for any signs of my cat, Snowflake, nothing. oh well, I didn't really want to go without her, but if she doesn't show up soon, sighing I get up and grab my bags, I walk silently across the normally creaky polished wooden floor to the door, I hate it here and it takes all my self control not to try punch through the stain glass window on the door, I turn the handle and slowly open the squeaky wooden door. I take a deep, sharp breath of the crisp, freezing air and... immediately get distracted by a funny little mosquito trying to suck the blood out of one of grandmother's prize roses, I giggle and head on out the gate. I pull out my I-phone (which got struck by lightning and somehow now never runs out of charge) and plug in my earphones, then I put the buds in my ears, crank up the volume and start humming along to my favorite tune. Then I hear a noise, like grunting and the huge thud of large feet on the compact earth and the crack of a wooden club on the tarmac of the road. stop and it is silent _it must have just been me_ I thought, then it appears, a giant, ( _whoa, a lastrygonian giant_ I think, because I pent forever looking up Greek mythology even though I have dyslexia and ADHD because i felt drawn to it) maybe 20 ft tall, with little beetle eyes and an oversized forehead, it has tons of shiny trinkets adorned all over its body -probably spoils of war-, it is carrying a rather beaten up club from bouncing on the tarmac, I start analyzing the situation, _it's big, so that probably means it's slow too, so I can probably use that to my advantage, now what do I have,_ a pocket knife _just great, because one little knife is going to do great damage against some big ogre like that! it's skin is probably as tough as the tarmac I'm standing on..._ while I am distracted the 'Ugly-Sparkly' shouts something I can't hear so loud my little six week old kitten Snowflake falls out of the tree and I catch her, totally forgetting about Ugly-Sparkly as my beloved Snowflake crawls into her half-open suitcase that has all her food, blankets and toys. Ugly-Sparkly grabs me and throws me into a sack, along with my backpack, my suitcase and Snowflake's suitcase, then -CRACK-


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's P.O.V-  
-CRACK- I open my eyes (not that it does any good) and realize that it is a good few degrees warmer now than it was a second ago, at a guess I am in America. the sack tips upside down and I fall out along with all my luggage, I crawl away and hide behind a large rock, I peek over to see what is going on, there are 12-15 giants and there are three large bundles of meat hanging over the fire, one of bundles is swinging and struggling, then I see that they are people, two of them both girls are alert, but the boy in the middle seems to be unconscious, one girl, the one who is been swinging around, has black hair with streaks of blue in, to match her bright blue eyes she looks about 13. the other girl looks little over a year older than me and has curly blonde hair and startling grey eyes, the guy in the middle looks the oldest, maybe 14 or 15 and has sandy blonde hair and i couldn't see his eyes, these three look like they are like me and understand my powers and besides, I can't just leave them there to get eaten by giants can I? I come up with a plan, true it's far fetched and stupid, but it's the only one I've got and with a lot of luck it might just work. I walk out of my hiding place and pray that the breastplate I will use as a launchpad will work, I run forwards and jump about a metre before I hit it, my feet clang on metal and it feels like the wind is pushing me up, I land on something metal, it's not where I was aiming for, I try to balance and hold onto the giant"s hair to pull myself around and onto his other shoulder, I slip, my hands desperately grasp for something to slow my fall, finally my fingers find something around the giants waist: a sparkly chain belt, then I realize who it is! It's Ugly-Sparkly! I pull on the belt so I can swing on it like a monkey, I time my swings so I know when to let go, if I miss, well the giants will have a smooshed Bella pancake to enjoy, I shudder at the thought, anyway back to the present, 1...2...3...Let go! I fly through the air and almost miss, but not quite, I am holding onto the chain holding the unconscious boy, the black haired girl has stopped swinging and is now watching me with interest.  
"Hey!" I shout to get the giant's attention "who's the leader here?"  
"Me!" grunts one with weapons in his hair stupidly  
"Okay, I'm gonna ask you a question, this question is going to be one of utmost importance to the survival of your tribe! If you cannot answer then you are not worthy of leading these fair people" I gesture dramatically to the rest of the tribe,  
"You ... funny ... ask ... now" Weapon-Hair grunts  
"Okay" i think for a moment before announcing "where in ... America do you find and hunt Giant Flying Pigs?"  
"Don't ... know." Weapon-Hair hangs his head in defeat  
"So, what're gonna do about it?" snipes the smallest giant (Tall-Shorty)  
"You should kill him" I suggest "Start a new trend: whoever kills the old leader becomes leader"  
I smile as my plan works and they start attacking each other. I climb further down and start undoing the dark haired girls chains  
"thanks" she mutters before we both move on to the blonde girl, once she is undone, we all have the task of trying to get the unconscious boy down. The giants stop fighting before we have the boy down  
"I'll get him!" the dark haired girl growls "you two get Luke down"  
we both nod "I'm Annabeth by the way" the blonde says "Pleasure, I'm Bella!" I smile back as we unravel Luke carefully  
"Are you British?" Annabeth asked  
"Yes, was it the accent that gave me away?" I ask  
"That and the fact that you don't have a tan" She replies coolly.  
We finally lower Luke to the floor and Thalia is sitting on the ground waiting for us.  
"So, you're finally done" A smile etched on her face "I'm Thalia by the way"  
"Brilliant! I'm Bella!"  
"Are you British?" she asks  
"Yes, but why does everyone have to ask me that?" I whine  
"Hmm," she says walking over to Luke "Once I've woken up Sleepyhead over here, I'll introduce you to Luke and we'll be on our way" I watch as Thalia walks up and down the length of Luke's body she mutters "here's the spot" and promptly sits down on Luke's stomach. Luke wakes up immediately and pushed Thalia off.  
"Luke, I'd like you meet someone" Thalia says  
"Hi, I'm Bella" I blush  
"Luke" he replies  
"Pleasure"  
"Are you British?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay! Hi, I just wanted to say that if I don't put a P.O.V at the start of the chapter then it is Bella's! Also, because I am weird that way, I wanted to dedicate this chapter (it's the 17/08/15) to my first and only reader Vanessa! You ROCK! And sorry I haven't put a link to her account. Love Lulu! P.S. sorry this is long but I wanted to say that I have changed my username so I'm now RavenclawPrefect! Bye! See ya Vanessa!

* * *

Bella's P.O.V-  
(soz, had to put that there after my intro!) Once Luke got up we walk out and I get to know them better. I get along really well with Thalia and Annabeth. We are walking along with Luke in the lead. I am having so much fun that the weirdest thing happens...  
"Why's your hair violet?" asks Annabeth seriously. I stop laughing and look down at the plait hanging over my shoulder, it is indeed purple.  
"Huh?" I ask in confusion my hair rapidly turning green-(Authors note- Her hair changes with her mood/emotions and I will list the hair colours in my Authors note at the bottom)- Luke stops and turns around  
"What is going on?" he asks  
"um, my hair is changing colours and I don't know why?" I more ask then explain.  
"We'll have a closer look when we get to our safe house" he decides, shrugging the intrigued look off his face, turning around and continuing to walk. I am carrying my bag, Luke is dragging my suitcase, Thalia is dragging Snowflake's and Annabeth is holding Snowflake who is snuggling into her arms and purring, which is odd because she's usually hostile to everyone except me.  
Finally we arrive at the safe house, it is small and cozy and made out of bits of canvas hanging on some wood and is cleverly camouflaged. We enter and it is even more cozy-looking on the inside, with a tiny stove, 3 sleeping bags are rolled out on the floor, and thankfully there is just room for a fourth.  
"Okay, here we are! And Bella, you recently ran away didn't you, you said you'd just run away this morning?" Luke asks,  
"Yep, why" I reply popping the 'p' in 'yep'  
"So you must have some food?" Annabeth catches on. I kick the larger of the two suitcases -my own-  
"This here suitcase is filled with nonperishable food!" I say puffing out my small chest proudly before bending down and opening my suitcase, revealing cans of baked beans and spaghetti, microwave (or stove) noodles, Christmas fruitcakes,, tins of fruit and veg, several bags of sprinkles and icing, lots of biscuits and crackers and some other assorted stuff I stole from the kitchens at grandmother's house. Thalia, Annabeth and Luke all stare at me and the food in amazement before they tackle me into a hug.  
"I'll cook tonight!" Pipes Annabeth, rushing to start packing away the food I'd bought "we'd better keep this huge suitcase too, to carry the stove and food and other extra stuff from this safe spot when we leave" she finishes wisely  
"'kay, I'm gonna set up for me and Snowflake while you're cooking" I agree. I pull out my pink sleeping bag with built in pillow and lay it out neatly then I open Snowflake's, immediately Snowflake comes over and starts rubbing on my legs as I set up her stuff.

We are sitting on our sleeping bags eating a yummy dinner of tinned spaghetti/baked bean crossover with easy cheese sprayed on top when we hear a clip-clopping noise from outside the hideout.  
"I'll go see what it is" I tell my new friends putting down my bowl and sticking my head out the stuffy tent breathing in the cool night air. I look around and all I see is a weird guy wearing a Rasta cap and seemingly hastily pulled on shoes that I can obviously see have fake feet in them _I'll go see if he saw what made the clopping noises_ I think. I step out of the tent and only now do I appreciate how cold Autumn nights can be in America, I am also aware of the fact that I am wearing my favorite Barbie(TM) pajamas. I ignore them and walk towards the guy _he's got crutches so I bet he's probably not so agile at the moment but he is probably a foot taller than me ..._ I am thinking when I make it to where he's standing.  
"Hi, I'm Bella, I was wondering if you heard the clip-clopping, or knew where it came from?" I ask hopefully  
"Maaa!" the man (or boy, he would look about 12 if it wasn't for the hint of a wispy goatee starting to form on his face) bleats, wait? Bleats?  
"Sorry!" I shout back "I didn't mean to startle you!"  
"N-No, it w-wasn't y-you" he lies unconvincingly "My name is Grover, it's a pleasure to meet you Bella" He says, making me giggle.  
"So, did you or didn't you hear it?" I repeat  
"Umm, I have something totally weird to say, I was sent to collect you and three others around here" He says quickly "I'll explain it to all of you when we enter your little tent"  
"Okay" I say after pondering the situation for a while and kicking little pebbles at seagulls. I lead him inside and introduce him to Luke, Thalia and Annabeth, he explains that he is a satyr sent from a place called Camp Half-Blood to collect people like us and take them to camp, the only safe place for people like us, then he shows us his hairy goat legs which I find a bit disturbing and tells us that we are demigods, which apparently means one of our parents is a Greek god or goddess and the other one is a mortal (meaning normal person). We are all shocked for a moment before believing Grover (because he showed us his goat legs and the story is too far fetched to be true).  
"Okay guys, whaddaya say? Off to Camp Half-Blood first thing tomorrow?" Thalia states more than asks. we all murmur our agreement, Grover looks so relieved he almost wets himself ...


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up after a surprisingly comfortable nights sleep and realize that today is the day we go to Camp Half-Blood! I get up, apply non-shower body lotion, get dressed and apply a little bit of makeup (what, even girls who are 6 need lip gloss!), then I roll up my sleeping bag and stuff my things back into my backpack. I cook breakfast (Grandmother's personal chef taught me in secret) and shake everyone awake before shoving steaming bowls of porridge (cooked with water) onto their laps, once they get over their shock at being woken up, Luke and Thalia quickly inhale their porridge before chasing me out of the tent and around the bay, I slow, deciding whether jumping in the bay is worth doing, in my hesitation Thalia catches up with me and grabs me giving me an electric shock.  
"Hey! You gave me an electric shock!" I pout.  
"I did not!" she retorts  
"You did so!" I shout forgetting that I am supposed to be sad  
"Um, we should really get going" says Grover several minutes later "Before the monsters get too active"  
"Yea, I guess so," I sigh, calling truce with Thalia. We walk back inside and everyone gets ready, making me glad I did it earlier while everyone was asleep. Then we pack everything in our backpacks and my suitcases and set off for Camp!

The trip to Camp was fairly uneventful. If you could call being chased by a large pack of monsters uneventful, there were more around almost every turn, and they just joined our pack of followers, we were mostly okay, albeit being tired. Until we reached half blood hill, that's when everything started going wrong.

We arrive at the bottom of the hill with the monsters hot on our trail. We start climbing, I am the slowest and I decide to try something stupid and irrational, I try to call on whatever demigod powers I have while climbing up the hill and I am so surprised when hot bursts of flame exit my palms and catch the hair of an approaching Cyclops on fire, that I stop and almost tumble down the hill into the approaching wave of monsters. I stop myself just in time and start charging up the hill almost as fast as the approaching wave of monsters. I charge past a figure with dark hair and blue eyes. I stop.

"Thalia! What're you doing?" I shout

"You go ahead! I'll hold them off" she shouts back, the tone in her voice indicating not to argue.

"Thalia! No!" I sob tears streaming down my cheeks as I watch her charge down the hill into an impossible battle. I turn around. I can't watch anymore. I don't try to stop my tears as I stomp up the hill, determined to make sure the rest of my friends make it to camp, determined to fulfil Thalia's wish. I make it up to where Annabeth and Luke are, Luke has Annabeth on his back, Annabeth is screaming and kicking Luke screaming _We need to go help her Luke!_ Luke's face is hard and I know he wants to run down there and help Thalia himself, but he is the oldest and he obviously feels it is his duty to get us to camp safely, or as safe as we can be. Grover has lost his crutches but I know they're just for show. Grover comes over and hoists me up onto his back and I cry my eyes out onto his shoulder as he and Luke carry me and Annabeth into camp. We stop as Thalia is thrown a long way and lands on her back in the soft grass around camp. I try to jump out of Grover's arms and run over but he holds me tightly. As Thalia lay on the grass thunder rumbles an it starts to drizzle, I somehow know that up somewhere on Olympus, Zeus is crying, great godly tears (mostly because the rain is salty), then I watch, so distraught I don't even start to form the thought that it is odd, as Thalia turns into a great towering pine tree. Then they arrive, the monsters but we are too sad to move at all as they approach, as they come towards us I think that I am watching my doom approach when they bang into something, something like an invisible barrier. Tears are still streaming down my face as I look down at my hair, which is a dark, dark blue, but I don't care. I fall unconscious as a random person, probably a camper, carries me towards a big, baby blue farmhouse ...


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up in a big room that looks sort of like a lounge room at an old people home, right down to the smell of pea soup and Diet Coke? I sit up and the thoughts of what happened on our way here come flooding back, overwhelming me, I immediately start trying to come up with a alternate way we got here which doesn't involve Thalia ... well you know. _We were going to another safe spot and decided to stop here for pea soup and Diet Coke, that's right isn't it?..._ My thought pattern ends and is crumpled in a heap when a man riding a horse inside, wait! that can't be right! he's a centaur, and that confirms my fears.  
"Ah, so you're finally awake" he says soothingly  
"How long was I out?" I ask, trying not to break down again.  
"Three weeks, you missed Annabeth being claimed by Athena and Luke being claimed by Hermes" he says dismissively "Drink this, then I'll get one of our counselors to show you 'round camp, then it will be time for dinner, hopefully you'll get claimed at the campfire, and if not, you can stay in the Hermes cabin until you're claimed" he explains. I grab the drink and pull it to my lips, I expect it to taste like lukewarm apple juice but to my surprise it tastes like the hot apple pie and ice-cream Grandmother's chef Rudy used to make me and slip into my room when I was sent to bed without dessert for being naughty. I greedily gulp the rest of it down and almost shout 'more!' before I think better of myself.  
"I want to see the camp now" I state blandly.  
"Follow me" Chiron says (I am so proud of myself for working that out). I follow him and see the most amazing sight, "It's beautiful isn't it" Chiron says, making me wonder if he can read minds. I walk behind him, not really paying attention to where I'm going, but I wish I had an extra set of eyes so I can see everything that's going on. Chiron stops so suddenly I almost run into him.  
"Beckendorf!" Chiron shouts "I'd like you to show our new camper Bella around". A big burly-looking kid comes out of the forge and wipes his hands on his apron. He sticks one of his hands out to me "Hi, I'm Beckendorf, Charles Beckendorf, but call me Beckendorf, you must be Bella" I shake his hand (one thing you must know about me is I come up with annoying nicknames for people when they annoy me) "Pleasure" I reply with a smile.  
"Are you British?" he asks  
"Arrrggh, why does everyone have to ask that!" I moan  
"Nevermind!" Beckendorf says quickly  
"Aww, It's okay Becky! I am actually British" I reply, a smile spreading across my face  
"Don't call me Becky" He growls  
"Ok," I mumble in return "Let's go! I wanna see the camp"

We walk around and he points out lots of cool stuff and we talk about who my godly parent could be, at first we think Hephaestus, because of the fancy bit of work with fire I did on my way up, Though Beckendorf says not many Hephaestus children can control fire, he sure can't. Once we're finished the tour I just have time to go to the roll out my sleeping bag in my little and set a clever trap over my stuff, because I know that Hermes children are often pickpockets, Beckendorf offers to make me a few retractable jewelry-weapons, once we've discovered what I'm good with. We walk together down to dinner and I ask Chiron if I can sit at the Athena table with Annabeth instead of the already overcrowded Hermes table when the most bizarre thing happens ...

An owl with a glowing grey aura floats above my head, and around it smaller than the owl are the symbols of all the other Greek gods except Aphrodite, who appears to have given me a super glam makeover, I look to Chiron for an explanation before reaching up to grab the symbols because they'll look cool on my necklace but I can't grab them, they appear to just be a hologram.  
"All hail Bella Brooke, Daughter of Athena but I'm guessing blessed by all" Says Chiron looking extremely confused but bowing anyway, I look around and all the campers have gotten up and are bowing too. when they have all sat down Chiron leans over and whispers in my ear _come to the big house, straight after the campfire, okay_ and I mutter _Brilliant, Just Brilliant_ under my breath before walking over to sit next to Annabeth, who looks confused but gives me a hug anyway, I look up and am relived to see that the hologram is gone, though luckily I still have my amazing makeover and pretty Greek gown, I am a bit cold though, ah well, that is the price to pay for looking good.

AFTER THE CAMPFIRE-  
"Well, I'm here" I say rather obviously when I arrive at the big house  
"Yes, I'd like to discuss your rather unusual claiming, I asked the gods when I was absent from the campfire, and it is apparent that once you were born you mother, Athena, felt that you were a special child and would have a large influence on at least two major wars, so she took you to the Olympian council and they agreed, they all blessed you with gifts that can sometimes be passed on to their demigod children, so it is only a matter of waiting to discover what these gifts are, there was also that other thing ... best not to trouble you with that information, it will all come in due time ..."  
"what is it? I wanna know what else there is! Tell me or else Chiry!" I whine  
"Now, now, I swore on the river Styx not to tell you anything until you discover the first part for yourself, now, go get your stuff from the Hermes cabin and move into Athena's, I'm sure Mr Brown would like to get out of that clever trap of yours" He remarks  
"Bye!" I chirp before running of to untangle Abraxas from my trap.

The next day I celebrate with myself and Annabeth my birthday I was unconscious for and we go to all the activities, I love and excel at most of them, just not the once that involve large amounts of patience. I introduced my self to almost all the campers and I love all my new family (not sure they all love me though, and I can sit at whichever table I want to (I don't often sit with Luke at the Hermes table because it's too crowded, but I did manage to convince Chiron to let him sit with us on the Athena table every Wednesday and Saturday). I Love my new home!

* * *

Author's Note: I am sad to say but the next chapter will be several years later so bear with me and know that she can't stay at one age forever!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! It's me Bella! I'm back! and I wanted to say that I'm gonna make a little one of these between every year so you can see how I've changed! And boy I've changed a lot!

Name- Bella, Sometimes Bels, and Brooke by Enemies (and sometimes annoyed friends)

Age- 10/11

Godly Parent- Athena (but blessed by all Olympian gods and goddesses)  
Powers- Wisdom, Pranking, Can talk to all animals, Charmspeak (though doesn't like using), impeccable taste, good strategist, always knows which way to go (except in places like the Labyrinth and Hogwarts), power over fire, good at making small objects, fast runner, good at archery, can hold breath for a long time underwater, but not indefinitely (maybe a good 1/2 hour), strong swimmer, can set off small charges of electricity, gets a lot of boys after her, can brighten up any room by entering, can summon gems within 2 meters of her, good with dagger, good with sword, good with crossbow, good with throwing knives, gets into arguments easy, good at making up comebacks, and more to be discovered

Weapons- (from Beckendorf as 8th Birthday present)  
necklace with moon charm (turns into bow and quiver),  
necklace with sun charm (turns into crossbow and quiver),  
dangly pink earrings (turns into twin throwing knives),  
bracelet with owl charm (turns into dagger),  
bracelet with trident charm (turns into sword),  
anklet with leaf charm (turns into shield),  
anklet with lightning charm (turns into spear)  
*note, all weapons come back and go back onto body when lost*

Pet(s): None (Snowflake died bravely in battle) But will get more soon!

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Surprise! She's going to Hogwarts before her first quest with Percy, Annabeth and Grover! I felt I had to do it this way because everyone does it the other way and I want to be different, and there are SEVEN Harry Potter books and FIVE Percy Jackson ones, do the math, It's still not even with me doing it this way, also, I am revealing that Bella will not be on the Argo II, partly because it would mess with the timing for everything, and partly because "eight halfbloods shall answer the call ..." sounds stupid and will mess up the prophecy, even worse than normal. She will I think, be present for the war at the end, and be getting tiny, stressful, glimpses of the news of the epic quest (that's what I'm calling it) and have other little influences, but alas, she cannot fit a third epic quest to save the world into her schedule, she just has too much on her plate already. Sorry if you either wanted a Percy Jackson story first or wanted her to be in the epic heroes of Olympus quest, feel free to tell me in the comments what you feel is wrong, and I will try my best to fix it, thankyou for your time and patience, I will hold you back no longer from reading the next chapter.

* * *

I wake up and realize that today is my birthday! I get up, get dressed and wake up everyone in my cabin shouting _It's my birthday, so get your lazy bums up and give me my presents! -_ Now, before you run off screaming that I'm mean and you want nothing to do with me, I must tell you that I was being _Sarcastic!_ I am sarcastic a lot!- they all groan, but get up anyway. I smirk and nod my approval before walking out and marching proudly down to the dining pavilion. I eat a special, unhealthy breakfast of pink pancakes with strawberries and pink-chocolate (dark choc that is pink) icecream with pink-Sprite (can you tell which colour I like?). After breakfast I open my presents (I get one from each cabin, and some separate ones from my friends and Chiron) My favorite gift was a booby-trapped hairbrush from Connor and Travis Stoll (the look on their faces was priceless when I deactivated all the traps before using it in my hair and the honey projectiles, hit them not me).

I go down to the lake for canoeing and almost fall out of my little one person canoe when an owl flies down onto my shoulder.  
"What do you want buddy?" I ask as it nibbles my ear affectionately, it raises it's leg and I notice there is a letter attached to it. "Is that for me?" I ask and am momentarily surprised when it bobs it's head. I untie the letter and the owl immediately flies off. I row quickly back to shore and take a good look at the letter. It has a wax seal on the front with a weird coat of arms _Who uses wax seals these days? Maybe they came back into fashion while I was at camp._ Then my eyes move down to the writing, once I manage to read the curly slanting writing (curse you dyslexia!) it says:

Miss L Brooke  
Bunk Three  
Cabin 6  
Half Blood Hill  
Long Island Sound  
America

I wonder why they bothered to put the country name on the note. I waste no time pulling out the next piece of paper (or is it parchment), again, I strain my eyes to read the words on the paper, but eventually I discipher:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class. Grand Sorc.,Chf, Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Brooke,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

I pull out the next slip:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform  
First year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags

Set Books  
All students should have one of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Queintin Trimble

Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

 _Why would anyone want to bring a broomstick to school?_ I wonder as I race up the hill, grab Annabeth and Luke by the arms and dash to the Big House. I don't even knock as I fling open the door and charge inside. Mr D is sitting on the couch drinking diet coke.  
"Where's Chiron!" I shout at him.  
"Upstairs Bailey Brown, Why?" I don't bother to answer as I charge upstairs and fling open the door to Chiron's room, again forgetting to knock.  
"What is it my child?" Chiron asks patiently  
"AnowlcamewhileIwascanoeingandgavemethisletterwhatdoesitmean?" I rush waving my letter around  
"Slow down and repeat that,"  
"An owl came while I was canoeing and gave me this letter, what does it mean?" I repeat. Chiron takes the letter and reads it (Annabeth and Luke read it on the way up) while we watch intently  
"Please exit the room and go back to your training, Lulu will explain this all to you later" Chiron waves Luke and Annabeth out of the room, after a bit of a struggle they leave, "Now, you remember just after you were claimed and I explained what it meant? Well the part I didn't tell you is that both your grandmother and grandfather were a pureblood wizard and witch and your father is a Squib, which means someone without magic, but coming from a wizarding family and your grandmother and grandfather gave up their wands and moved to the mortal world for him, so you are a witch!"  
"If I'm half god and half wizard, does that mean I have no mortal blood at all?"  
"well yes, but you may as well have mortal blood, mortal weapons can still harm witches and wizards" he explained "now go off and don't feel pressured to tell your friends everything, just what you are prepared for them to know, I will send an owl to Albus saying that you will attend Hogwarts and in about a week one of the teachers will come and take you to get your things" he waves me out. I run down and tell Luke and Annabeth everything Chiron said, Annabeth gives me a huge hug, but Luke just shrugs and walks off.  
"you HAVE to show me all the spells you learn when you come back!" She squeals


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up, It is about a week since Chiron told me about my being a witch an I am now waiting anxiously for this 'teacher' to come and take me to London to get my witchy stuff. I get up and have a shower before getting dressed then I wake up my cabin because my job is cabin alarm clock, I wonder what they will do when I am off at Hogwarts? Probably sleep till midday I guess. My gut tells me that today is going to be the day I go and get my stuff. Once my cabin-mates are up and ready we head down to the dining pavilion for breakfast. Once I am finished stuffing my face along with the rest of the camp Chiron walks up to the front. _What? An announcement so early in the day?_ Chiron catches my eye and we have a sort of silent conversation: _Chiron: Can I tell them about your being a witch? Me: Only what you have to._  
He clears his throat "I have two announcements!" he announces "First is, I am going undercover at a school called 'Yancy Academy' because a kid is attending that school this year whose record says that he has the makings a very powerful demigod! So you will have to continue your training this year without me! The second is ..." I shift uncomfortably in my seat and I swear my hair is going fairy floss pink "One of our valued campers is a witch, meaning female wizard, and is attending a wizard school called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' Now, underage witches and wizards may not use magic outside of school unless they are in a life or death situation. But as our campers are more often in a life or death situation than not she will be able to use magic outside of school, though I will ask you to not badger her to show you magic or ask her for magical solutions to your problems! This camper is none other than our own Bella Brooke! And today she will be picked up to collect her school supplies, Thank you" He concludes as everyone breaks out in excited and a little envious whispers and Annabeth nudges me in the arm and says "I read your stare conversation with Chiron" and I hear Clarisse say something along the lines of "Now that she'll be gone all year we can start our initiation ceremony for new campers!" I'm going to have to talk to Clarisse before I leave for Hogwarts. I stand up and walk off to start my first training session: Archery with my hair a canary yellow colour, I try to calm down and focus on my hair being back to it's natural ginger colour, I manage ginger with yellow streaks...

While I am playing volleyball with my friends from the Apollo cabin (aka. all of them), a very excited looking Annabeth runs up to me and says that my 'shopping buddy' as she calls it is hear. I serve the ball good and high before running off to follow Annabeth. I reach the barrier and step through. My eyes immediately notice black robes leading up to a stern male face with a hooked nose and greasy shoulder length black hair  
"Hi" I murmur slightly intimidated by this man "What's your name ... sir" I add the last word hastily  
"I am Professor Snape!" He says dramatically  
"Pleasure" I say,  
"And you must be Lucindabella Brooke"  
"It's Bella, and let's go"  
"hold tightly onto my left arm, we're going to apparate" He says indicating his arm. Not daring to argue I grab onto his arm and I feel a wrenching in my stomach as everything goes black and we tumble through what feels like a tight tube. If not for my extensive demigod training I would have thrown up _before_ Professor Snape conjured a bucket not _after_. I _don't_ like apparating, not one little bit.  
"I presume you have your supplies list" He sneers down at me. I nod and pull out the list I had put in my pocket earlier. And he nodded his approval.  
"We have to go to Gringotts bank first" He says nodding towards a huge white building. My face falls and I'm sure my hair is turning fair floss pink for the second time today because Professor Snape remarks "A metamorphmagus I see" before launching into a speech about what that means, I just zone out and look at his eyes which I can tell are hiding a lot of pain he would never confide in anyone. realizing I'd been staring I avert my eyes from his and we head towards the big white building.  
"But I don't have any money, I left all my drachmas at camp!" I hear myself say.  
"Didn't that great old horse tell you anything? I thought he told you your grandparents were a witch and wizard"  
"oh" I mumble feeling really stupid and opening the doors to the bank.  
 _"_ Brilliant" The words escape my lips before I have time to stop them, we walk up to one of the desks and I nearly press the trident charm on my bracelet and skewer the goblin sitting at the desk with my sword. ...

* * *

Author's Note: sorry I have to split it into two parts, I was hoping to make it just one, but I really wanted to publish this chapter and Holey Cricket! It's already 23 minutes past my bedtime! (It's 9:23 and I'm in year 7) but don't worry, it'll only be two parts for Diagon Alley! and I'll write the next chapter for you tomorrow afternoon! (Now after writing this explanation it is now 9:27, but by the time I turn my computer off and go to bed it'll probably be something like 9:47! So bye!)


	10. Chapter 10

Refresher:we walk up to one of the desks and I nearly press the trident charm on my bracelet and skewer the goblin sitting at the desk with my sword...

As I said I _almost_ pressed the charm, I would have if Professor Snape had not swatted my hand away _How did he know, Oh wait, probably the same way he knew where camp was ..._  
"We would like to enter the Brooke family vault" Professor Snape drawls me nodding foolishly beside him.  
"Does miss Brooke have her key?" Snarls the goblin, this time my hand moves instinctively towards my owl charm and again Professor Snape swats it away again before reaching into his robes and extracting a small golden key and dropping it into the goblin's hand, I look around and can't help but notice a short boy at another desk who is with a giant man who is spreading something that looks like moldy dog biscuits onto the accountant goblins book before he too pulls out a golden key, the boy is wearing overlarge clothes and has uncontrollable messy black hair, he turns around and catches my eye with his emerald green ones, my hair turns fairy floss pink for the third time today as I turn around and am led through some big doors into a rocky chamber by a female goblin called Magglegum, she leads us to a small cart and we climb in, I look ahead and see lots of tracks, I hope we go really fast, then it'll be like a roller coaster, and I haven't been on one of those since I was five, about a week before I ran away! I hop in.  
"Do we go fast?" I excitedly ask Magglegum.  
"Yes, one speed only, that speed is fast" she replies blandly before setting off. Professor Snape is sitting behind me, I tell him that he has very good posture, because he does. We gain speed, I can't help but put my hands out over the sides and scream _Yea! This Is Epic!_  
"Please put all your limbs back inside the cart, unless you want them knocked off" Magglegum scolds. I pull my arms back in, but only just in time, thank the gods for my demigod reflexes. Finally we pull up and I clamber out and walk dizzily towards the closest door, the door has the brass number 888 which is my lucky number, get away from the door you silly girl" Magglegum reprimands. I step away from the door and Magglegum strides (small strides) forward and flips up a small cover revealing a lock, I notice the lock is set at goblin height not human so I guess not many humans work here, because there is no sign of a lock hole up higher. I watch as Magglegum inserts my key in the lock and turns it, the door swings open almost knocking me into Professor Snape, I gaze inside -wow- it is filled floor to ceiling with gold covered with a thick layer of dust because it has not been touched for over 30 years, I rush over to a huge pile of gold coins I think are drachmas, but they don't have pictures of the gods on them.  
"What is the worth of these coins?" I ask reasonably  
"The gold ones are Galleons and they are worth the most, the second ones, the silver ones are Sickles and they are worth the second most, the ones that are worth the least are the little bronze Knuts. There are 29 Knuts to a sickle, there are 17 Sickles to a Galleon"Professor Snape explains patiently _Wait? Patiently?_ He handed me a small sack and I put in precisely 50 Galleons 75 Sickles and 100 Knuts. _Wait! How can that all fit?_  
"Undetectable extension charm" Says Professor Snape, reading my mind. I wonder if we will learn to read minds at Hogwarts I think excitedly  
"I could teach you to read minds if you want, we would have to only start in your fourth year, third if you prove yourself mature enough" Professor Snape says seemingly reading my mind again.  
"You would!" I squeal excitedly,  
"If you would like, I'll send you a letter in the holidays before your fourth year begins" I am so excited that I hug him and my hair turns a very vibrant shade of yellow.  
"you really need to get your metamorphmagus powers under control" he notes, I blush and mumble a sorry as my hair streaks pink for the fourth time today. I try to calm down and take deep breaths, and slowly my hair turns slowly back to ginger. We exit and have an uneventful ride back, we exit Gringotts and Professor Snape turns to me,  
"Where would you like to go first?" he inquires. I reach into my pocket and my list is not there,  
My hair turns a lime green as I say, "It's not there" Professor Snape replies with "Check your other pocket," I do and there is my list, my hair turns pink for a fifth time as I open my list,  
"I definitely want to get my wand first" I decide, "Then my books, then my pets, and after that we can just work our way down the list"  
"Let's go to Ollivander's then" Says Professor Snape, almost cheerfully, and we walk down the crowded street towards a dusty shop. I enter and hear a little bell ding in the background and an old, wrinkled face pops out from between two rickety shelves and beams at me,  
"Ah yes, Miss Brooke, I was rather dissapointed when your father didn't pop in for a visit, though I do remember seeing your grandparents though, lovely couple" he says, does this guy have a photographic memory? I wonder as a tape measure starts measuring me on its own as Ollivander walks in and amongst the shelves "I wonder" I hear him mutter, I hear I sliding sound and Mr. Ollivander is back with a long black box, as he opens it he says "Here try this one, Beech wood with Unicorn hair core, rather bendy" he hands it to me and I wave it, I hear a rumbling noise and Mr. Ollivander whips the wand out of my hand before the entire building collapses. He walks back between the shelves and pulls out another box "yes, how about this one: Pine with unicorn hair and two dragon heartstrings from different dragons core, only slightly pliable" he rattles off handing me the wand, I wave the wand , it makes me spin around so I am facing Professor Snape, I wave it again without thinking and I am shocked to see professor Snape's hair looking like it has actually just been conditioned, it really is a big improvement. I swing back around and hand the wand to Ollivander, "How much" "I'll give that one to you for five Galleons, also, I thought you might want to know that all three of your cores had a brother, the unicorn hair resides in none other than Severus here's wand, the first dragon heartstring lies in the wand of George Weasley, and the last dwells in the wand I just sold before you came in, which belongs to Draco Malfoy, now, a three-cored wand is very powerful yes, but also very dangerous, any wand that has more than one core, has brother cores, and anyone in whose wand dwells a brother of one of your's they may use your wand with minimal difficulties, like a slightly less powerful version of their own, you of course will be able to use it best, but be careful, if this information falls into the wrong hands it will be very bad for you and very dangerous" he said all this while wrapping up my wand box, which he had placed my wand back into. I thank him and follow Professor Snape out the door. We look at books and I almost get a copy of every book in the shop, they all fit snugly in my sack, then we go to the pet shops and I get a little kitten that has colour changing fur and she is named Mandala, then I get a sparkly blue toad (I want to be in the toad choir) and her name is Gumball, then I get some young owl twins that are called Artemis and Apollo (the girl is a silver colour and the boy is gold and flashy), then we go around and do the rest of the shopping (i finally discover who Draco Malfoy is in Madam Malkin's and grab a ton of ingredients for potion making so I can practice a few with Annabeth before I go to Hogwarts, we get a trunk for all my stuff (It's pretty boring actually, all brown, I think I'll practice a colour changing spell on it at camp). We apparate back to camp and I give Professor Snape before I walk in and attempt to make it to my cabin before Annabeth spots me, needless to say I failed dismally ...

* * *

Author's Note: So here it is, right on time and just as I promised, and crikey, this is my longest chapter yet! 5 pages and 1555 words! actually now it's 1562, but whatever, I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it and I'm so excited that finally, 170 words into Chapter 10 we finally get our first glimpses of Harry, and please continue reading, it'd mean so much to me, and, Oh look I stretched my bedtime again! And all my bedtime stretching is just for you! My Magnificently, amazingly, Awesomely Fabulous readers. I will hopefully have another chapter (or 2, or 3, or 4 or ...) out tomorrow! And I hope you are enjoying!


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note- Okay, so maybe this chapter is not necessary, but I wanted to give you more time to do my survey: Who should Bella Brooke end up with? or at least comment on which house she should be in! And I beg of you, please comment, say whatever! Constructive criticism, which house Bella should be in, who she should at least end up with for a bit (or forever) Or even just write HI or something completely random like 'I Like Unicorns'! I beg of you all, even after I have finished writing this one and moved onto the next part (I am going to do something like Book 1: Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone and Percy Jackson and the lightning thief. Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters etc, you get the idea) just please comment because I'm feeling really lonely on here! (Also if you want to follow me, I follow back, and if I don't I give you permission to send me a nasty comment or whatever). But anyways, this chapter is probably going to be both bad and short, because I'm biding my time before the Sorting because I want to know you're opinion and get your ideas so this story can be as fun and awesome for you as it is for me to write, so now, please enjoy your flight/stay (sorry that last sentence made me feel like a flight attendant) So, this chapter is practically just a side-story and will have almost nothing that is of much importance to the story so feel free to skip! And I am so so so sorry for leaving you for the entire weekend with no chapter, and I promise that I will never ever leave you so long without a chapter again! EVER! Unless I absolutely have to, but then, what's a girl to do? :(

* * *

Refresher- We apparate back to camp and I give Professor Snape a hug before I walk in and attempt to make it to my cabin before Annabeth spots me, needless to say I failed dismally ...

Annabeth catches me almost the second I cross the barrier and helps me lug all my stuff (the bag Professor Snape gave me now only extends for coins now that all my stuff is neatly packed in my trunk). We pull the trunk onto my bed and we both sit cross legged on the bed as I open my trunk of goodies. I tell Annabeth what Professor Snape told me about metamorphmaguses and I stand in front of the only mirror in the cabin and attempt to change my nose to look like a beak, after succeeding I shoo Annabeth out of the bathroom I start to transform myself to look like Annabeth, I grow a few inches taller and change my hair and eyes, I can't remember a few small features so I call her back in and she nearly screams. I make large tufts of hair grow out of my nostrils and ears "Ah, perfect, now I look just like you" I joke adding to the mix a magnificent curly mustache and a pointed beard "Hey!" Annabeth shouts slapping my arm, I turn back into myself and we go sit back down on my bed a smirk playing across my face. I pull out my wand box and pull the brown paper wrapping off, Annabeth almost squeals when I show her my wand. I pull 'a standard book of spells (grade 1)' out of my trunk eager to start doing some magic. I open it to the first page, the first spell on the first page is ' _wingardium leviosa_ ' which is a spell to levitate things, followed by ' _reparo_ ' and ' _lumos_ ' and ' _nox_ ' (to turn off _lumos_ ). I decide to start with ' _wingardum leviosa_ ' because it is the first one, I brandish my wand and after practicing the swish and flick motion I say the spell _"Wingardium leviosa",_ the feather lifts into the air and hovers there for a few seconds before ... Bursting into flames and spreading ashes over the polished oak floor. Annabeth squeals with delight as I hand her my wand to let her try a spell herself, she flips through my book before settling on ' _Scrougify'_ she practices her own wrist movement before pointing my wand at the floor and saying loudly and clearly " _Scrougify"_ nothing happens, she looks so sad, and I just look at her apologetically my hair slowly turning a light blue, she suddenly looks a lot happier and hands my wand back,  
"We'll so smash Ares cabin in capture the flag now, oh you will come home for Christmas right?", then I proceed to practice every spell in both 'A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration' and 'A Standard Book of Spells Grade 1'.  
"I'm going to go find Connor and Travis, we'll practice some potions down in the dining hall before or after dinner" I tell Annabeth, grabbing the two books I was practicing on and a potions one, shove my wand in my boot and race to the Hermes cabin to find my pranking buddies, as I expected they are in their cabin dreaming up new pranks  
"you'll never guess what I brought" I singsong dumping my books on a bed,  
"You're not her to try and make us read again are you?" groans Travis eyeing my books  
"No sillies, I brought this ..." I say dramatically brandishing my wand,  
"A stick" states Connor "If we wanted one of those all we'd have to do is walk outside"  
"you really are silly, no this is my magic wand dumbos" I mutter " _Wingardium Leviosa"_ I add using my newly learned spell to make their plans fly out of their hands and into mine, they both suddenly look very interested in what I have to say, I glance at their plans, not really reading it,  
"you could definitely use my help, if you want it please notify me, I'll be back down in the dining hall using my ' _stick_ ' to make some potions with Annabeth, oh and you can have a look at these to see what else I can be useful for" I say throwing them my spell books and striding out and back to my cabin to collect my cauldron and ingredients to find them already gone, I look down towards the dining pavilion to see my cauldron already set up, I jog down to see that Annabeth seems to have gathered half the camp and is seemingly doing a survey on which potion they think we should make, she comes over and mutters in my ear that the highest vote is for the most difficult potion in the book (the extra difficult book I bought for extra reading): Wolfsbane Potion, Annabeth looks thrilled because this is one you don't need a wand for quite so much so she is quite determined to prove herself. We have a silent conversation before I announce:  
"Annabeth will be doing this for herself, I will only step in for the wand parts, then I will get rid of all the potion as it is quite dangerous an deliver for you a simple potion to cure boils!" Annabeth gives me a happy hug before snatching up the book and getting to work, in the time it takes Annabeth to measure her first ingredient I have already agreed to help with various pranks, just as I am denying Clarisse super strength Annabeth's potion blows up in her face, I walk over and I am cleaning up various messes Chiron clops over and sends all the campers away.  
This is going to be a very long Summer ...


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: OMG! I am so excited, for two reasons! And Neither of them is the science test I have on Thursday but am writing chapters for you instead of studying for! 1. Lulu is going to Hogwarts! 2. I have 13 readers, 7 likes and over 100 reads! (also, I am making a change, her weapons are NOT named after the gods who the symbol represents! They don't have names, and I am going back to change it, so if you are confused, you probably read that chapter (I go to Diagon alley, part 1) after I have changed it) So thank you and enjoy the chapter! I seriously love you guys! (And now I feel tacky for pulling out the old OMG on you) anyways ahead and to the story:

* * *

I get up and almost jump up and hit my head on the roof, one thought coursing through my head: _I'm going to Hogwarts!_ I leap out of bed (careful not to hit my head on the roof) and get ready, then I wake up everyone in my cabin this time shouting "I'm going to Hogwarts!" they all groan as usual, before actually getting up with surprising speed, I guess they just want to see me gone so they can sleep in. As I walk towards the dining pavilion, a pitch black owl flies down and gives me a letter, I open it and strain to read through my dyslexia:

To Bella,  
So, To Hogwarts today huh,  
I reckon you'll be a good potions maker  
I duly hope you make it into Slytherin (The best house and my house)  
From Professor Snape  
P.S. Keep the Bertie Botts I got you from those nasty Stoll boys (from what I saw they are almost as bad as those Weasley twins Fred and George)

I giggle at the P.S he wrote as I unstick the Bertie Botts Every Flavour beans from the back of the letter and put them in my pocket for the plane flight, I skip the rest of the way down to the pavilion and get myself a yummy breakfast of bacon, eggs, pancakes and tea. then I head up to the big house where Chiron is waiting for me,  
"You will catch an airplane to England, Then a bus to Kings Cross Station, which is where you will catch the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts, Argus will take you to the airport, here are your tickets" he hands me three tickets which I stuff in my pocket with my Bertie Botts, then I run down to my cabin and essentially shove everything I own into my trunk. I then put my pets into their cages, except for one of my owls, Apollo, who seems to have ADHD or something because he cannot sit still in his cage for anything over 5 seconds, so I scribble a messy reply to Professor Snape's letter, probably spelling every word wrong and I give that to Apollo, I also wrote a P.S. asking Professor Snape to hold on to Apollo until I have made it to Hogwarts, I tie it to his leg, send him off and hope he's flying in the right direction, I slide my trunk down the hill while carrying my cages. When I reach the bottom of the hill Argus is waiting for me, he carries my trunk to the van, once I have placed my pet's cages in the van I run back up the hill and hug everyone goodbye- even Clarisse and Mr D- before heading back to the van. I hop in the passenger's seat next to Argus and watch with small tears forming in my eyes as my camp becomes as small as a pin prick, then vanishes from my sight- I'm sure gonna miss this place ...

* * *

Author's Note:And another short chapter for you guys *sighs* they will get longer as we go on, so don't worry guys! and again, before it's too late, please take my quiz: Who should Bella Brooke end up with? because we are running out of time guys! She's about to get on the train! and when it happens I can't change it so please take my poll before it's too late (oh, and I might publish another poll soon though!) Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

I don't say anything as I sit in the passenger's seat of the camp van, I look outside and try to count things: trees, pedestrians, cars, taxis, apartment buildings etc. I haven't been out here since forever, and I feel a twinge of guilt when I think about Annabeth, sitting in her cabin doing the same old things and clinging on to the hope that every new camper will be the one that the oracle told her would take her on a quest. I forget my guilt as we near the airport. It's huge! And I feel a lump forming in my throat as I think of Zeus, he was the most reluctant to bless me so what is going to stop him from blasting me out of the sky? It is his territory after all. I gulp as Argus parks the van and we hop out. Argus walks around to the back of the van and I follow him, we each take a door and open the boot. I pull out my backpack and small suitcase for the trip and Argus takes my trunk. We carry all my luggage to a desk and I pull my tickets out of my pocket, the plane ticket is on the top, I hand it over and lug my trunk onto the luggage conveyor belt, it is so heavy it almost stops the conveyor belt. I stick my 'carry on' luggage on the scanner thing, the assistant tells me I have to put my jewelry on as well, luckily my hand was in my pocket, I carefully try to pull my owl bracelet off my wrist. It doesn't work.  
"All your jewelry please, Lucindabella Brooke." snarls the assistant, _It's only for a couple of seconds_ I try to calm myself, the truth is I never take of my jewelry. Not ever! I reluctantly pull off my bracelets and necklaces and take out my earrings. I hope she doesn't notice my anklets. I step towards the metal detector, it won't sense celestial bronze will it?  
"Anklets too" Snarls the assistant in that same crackly voice. I take them off and place them on the belt as well. As soon as the jewelry has made it into the scanner than the 'assistant' transforms into a gorgon. I know it is a gorgon not Medusa because I was looking her full in the face when she transforms. I step backwards. She charges, I jump to the side and step through the metal detector gate. Great, she's turned off the machine. I'll just have to confuse her until they reappear. She charges again. I stand still until the last moment when I sidestep again and attempt to flip onto her back. Bad move. She anticipates this and steps out of the way. I land flat on my back and bang my head on the cold marbled floor. I'm sure to have concussion. I reach for my backpack for some ambrosia until I realize that too is stuck in the machine. I look up. Everything is fuzzy. I see her standing over me. Her snake hair tickling my face, brandishing her celestial bronze claws. Just as she is about to rip me to shreds I feel a warm tingling in my earlobes. My throwing knives are back. The gorgon seemed to have noticed that as well because she steps back. I now have a major headache and I need some ambrosia. But if I don't act now I'll never be able to take that photo of Hogwarts castle Annabeth begged me to take. I struggle up trying to ignore my headache. For once in my life I am glad of my ADHD. I press the little pink jewels on my earrings. 2 knives. 2 throws. 2 chances. I run this over in my head as I try to focus my gaze. I am seeing double. This is not good. I have to go for it. A small tingling on my wrists and neck tell me my sword, dagger, bow and crossbow are back. I ignore them and throw. One of my blades catches her shoulder. She screams in pain but I am still very dissapointed with my aim. I am not up to my normal standard at all. I try to get my bow because I work with it best and most often but get my crossbow instead. I don't use the crossbow very often. I shrug and pull an arrow out of the quiver now slung to my back. I aim. A sudden scream makes me whirl around accidentally let go of the arrow. by the time I turn back around she is reduced to a pile of gold dust. I am suddenly very aware of the deep caw marks running down my lower back. I feel woozy. I move to find the button to turn the machine back on. I press it but black out before I can find my ambrosia and nectar ...

* * *

Author's Note: So, my first cliffhanger ever! Not really a good thing. I pity all you who have to read this before I put out the next chapter, but I will try not to leave you too long without another chapter. Anyways, I put a fight scene in and I feel so happy because I have NEVER been able to write a fight scene before and I felt there was little action in the first 12 chapters and had to put that little gold nugget in there for you. As long as you keep reading, I'll keep writing and that's a promise. I'd pinkie promise you but I can't because there is a screen (and probably several thousand kilometers) in the way.


	14. Chapter 14

I open my eyes and almost scream as I feel someone stuffing something into my mouth. Ambrosia? And muttering something like "wake up, you'll miss the plane". I force open my eyes and look at the person. It is a boy, he has blonde hair and blue eyes, he looks fit, just like the Apollo campers, that's when it hits me, he IS Apollo, I try to say Apollo but it comes out as "Alopo" or something even worse, he crams more ambrosia in my mouth, energy runs through me and I sit up.  
"You're Apollo" I state  
"Don't go shouting it out to the whole world, my dad, Zeus, doesn't know I'm here, so it's Fred if you don't mind, now get up, I've already held back your flight 10 minutes, any longer and Zeus will get suspicious" I get up and Apollo, sorry, Fred, hands me my bag and my little suitcase, my weapons having re-returned. I try to walk but almost trip, Apollo catches me.  
"I'll walk on the plane with you" he offers "Then pretend to go to the toilet and hop off the aeroplane, and make everyone forget I was there"  
"Thanks" I mutter, Apollo grins and wraps his arm around my shoulder, and together we walk (aka. Apollo supports me until the Ambrosia sinks in) to the aeroplane. When we get there the door is about to shut. We only just make it. We show our tickets (mine real, Apollo's fake) and hop over to a little two seater spot at the edge of the plane. As we walk along a lot of jealous teenage girls look from me to Apollo with longing (well mostly they look at Apollo) and I have the sudden urge to grab Apollo's hand and stick my tongue out at those girls, I fight the urge and win against it, my hand staying as stationary as it gets (given my ADHD) at my side. I sit in the window seat and watch Apollo get in the seat next to me. He buys two packets of way over salted peanuts from the flight attendant and hands one to me. Once the plane is well up Apollo makes a big statement about needing the toilet, whispers goodbye in my ear and marches up to the bathroom (many eyes following him) and disappears through the door. After a few moments everyone's eyes glaze over and my gut tells me that Apollo has now wiped himself from everyone's memory, I wonder what that feels like. I wish I could fall asleep but every spot of turbulence feels like Zeus shaking the plane out of the sky, and every bump feels like an engine failure. Eventually I fall into a kind of restless sleep. I wake up immediately when the aeroplane lands. Even though the aeroplane lands smoothly it feels like Zeus is rocking it back and forth. I show the flight attendant again and hop off the plane. I am even more worried about the bus than I was about the plane, mostly because when demigods go on buses the bus generally gets blown up. I take a deep breath and go find my trunk, then I drag it along with the rest of my luggage to three bus stop and I sit down on the bench. I check my ticket along with the old tarnished clock. Half an hour until the bus arrives. Just great, what is my ADHD mind going to do for half an hour? I pull my wand out of my boot and fiddle with the little gem on the hilt, wait, do wands have hilts? I ponder this for a long time, well, to be precise until the bus arrives. Then I step out of 'wonder-world' into 'serious-and-alert-world', I cross my arms when I sit down, ready to press one of my charms and protect everyone on the bus at any moment. Nothing happens. No monster attacks the bus. Slowly I relax and fall into a doze, Waking up every time the bus stops to pick up a new passenger or drop one off. After what seemed like 3 hours and was actually half an hour, we arrive at the bus stop nearest Kings Cross Station, I hop up and drag my trunk and my little suitcase off the bus. there is a fifteen minute walk to the station, I must have gotten off the bus a stop too early. Oh well, at least I have my demigod training. By the time I reach the station it is ten minutes to eleven, giving me ten minutes until the train leaves. Now, which station am I looking for. I pull out my last ticket, and there is a letter I didn't notice before as well. I look at the ticket first. It says "Platform nine and three quarters" what kind of station name is that? I look around and can't see the platform anywhere! I look at the note to see if it will help. the note says (in Greek) to get onto the platform I must run into the barrier between platforms nine and ten. I've done weirder. I shrug and walk towards the platform (I already grabbed a trolley). I stop when I see a girl with bushy brown hair and a trolley like mine mutter to herself "where _is_ Platform nine and three quarters" I guess she is like me. I change the direction of my trolley to face her and push it over. The girl looks like she is about to cry. Probably thinks she will miss the train. She looks up at me and wipes the tears from her eyes, she probably is thinking the same thing as I was.  
"Do you know how to get onto the platform?" she whispers.  
I nod "I'm Bella by the way"  
"I'm Hermione" She holds out her hand to shake mine. I shake it, then I gesture for her to follow me, I guess my British accent isn't as gone as I thought. I steer my trolley to the big brick barrier and stick my hand on it, sure enough, my hand slips right through. I pull it out and explain to Hermione how to get through the barrier.  
"Are your parents a witch and wizard" She asks me  
"My dad is, I never met my mum though" I half lie, not wanting to tell anyone about my demigod life. I pull away from the barrier and walk calmly back to it, not one bit scared because I have done weirder, and hit the barrier at a brisk walk. Hermione is right behind me.


	15. Chapter 15

When we get onto the train most of the compartments are full, Hermione and I immediately change into our school robes. then drag our luggage away to a carriage. We see one that is mostly empty but I suggest we move on for two reasons (1. because I saw that boy that I saw at Gringotts and I'm scared my hair will turn pink again and 2. the ginger haired boy's rat gives me bad vibes, I think it might be a monster in disguise or something like that) as we walk along we see another compartment which has two empty seats, we enter and the nice people inside help us put our trunks up. We sit down next to each other in the spare seats in between two boys. The boy next to me has white-blonde hair and is called Draco Malfoy (I just realized, isn't he one of the people owning a wand with a twin core to mine!) , the boy next to Hermione is called Blaise Zabini, and across from us are two human gorillas who turned out really sweet but a little thick called Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle though everyone calls them by their last names, squashed in between them is a girl named Pansy Parkinson, she looks nice, but she is really stuck up, I think she might be one of the only people I actually hate. Then the train starts moving and there's no turning back. I find out that all these people are in first year and are all convinced that they will end up in Slytherin. Slytherin sounds like a nice house, I wouldn't mind ending up there, everything was going great until pug-face Pansy had to open her big fat mouth,  
"So, you two, what's your blood status? I'm a Pureblood!" She says proudly  
"My father was from the wizarding world, I never met my mother, but I'm pretty sure she was as well" I lie  
"Well I'm a muggleborn" says Hermione proudly. Suddenly everyone except me backs away from Hermione with a grossed out look on their faces as if Hermione were a different species, even Draco, who I really liked. I  
"Fine! Be that way! We're leaving!" I shout before giving Draco a dissapointed look and steering a sobbing Hermione out of the compartment, as we leave I faintly hear Draco plead  
"Come back Bella! You can stay!" I ignore him, but walk back in when I remember our trunks, I levitate them (though it was rather tiring) out of the compartment almost hitting Draco on the head with my trunk by accident. Once I have taken out our luggage we grab it and find a new compartment, this one has three girls and two boys, they are Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Lavendar Brown, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan. Again they help us put our trunks up, Hermione and I sit down, immediately the topic comes up of what houses everyone wants to be in, everyone here wants to be in Gryffindor except Padma Patil, who wants to be in Ravenclaw, I say that I really don't mind which house I'm in, and they all try to convince me that the house they want to be in is the best, these guys are less smug than the last group, making them a little bit easier to hang with. Suddenly Neville looks around frantically, before whimpering.  
"What's wrong Neville" I say in what I hope is a soothing voice,  
"I-I've l-lost my t-t-toad" Neville stutters  
"We'll help you find your toad!" Hermione and I say simultaneously  
"T-thanks" Neville says trying to smile. Hermione and I hop up and exit the compartment. The closest one to ours is the one with the raven haired boy and the ginger haired boy with the rat. Hermione opens the compartment door and says professionally:  
"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one" I step up next to Hermione and look at the boy with the messy black hair and emerald green eyes, my hair turns pink.  
"you're a metamorphmagus" says the ginger haired boy with his mouth full of food  
"And you're doing magic, let's see it then" replies Hermione icily. The ginger haired boy raises his wand and says the stupidest spell I have ever heard:  
"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"  
"Are you sure that's a real spell?-" I start  
"- I've only tried a few simple ones myself, for example" Hermione points her wand at the dark haired boy's glasses and says, "Reparo" loudly and clearly, the tape holding his glasses together disappears and the glasses look brand new.  
"Oh, and you'd better get changed into your robes, I expect we'll be there soon" says Hermione and we leave the compartment and start laughing at the ginger haired boy's silly spell. I stick my head back in the compartment,  
"By the way, what were your names?" I ask politely "I'm Bella Brooke and this is Hermione Granger"  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Says the dark haired boy  
"Pleasure" I say coldly  
"And I'm Ron Weasley" Says the ginger haired boy, his mouth once again filled with food  
"Pleasure" says Hermione icily from behind me. We exit the compartment and move onto the next one, the people inside introduce themselves as Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, again Hermione asks if they have seen Neville's toad, they politely say no and apologise, Cedric even offers to help look, but we politely decline his help. While we are asking round Draco comes up and asks me if I would like to come back to their compartment completely ignoring the fact that Hermione is right next to me. I decline and we keep seaching. Once the train stops I am rather sad that we haven't found Neville's toad, even with the help of my toad, Gumball, that my hair turns medium blue. We are told by some prefects that our luggage will be taken off the train and that we mustn't do it ourselves, then, once we are claimed our trunks will be taken to our dorms. I completely forget my sadness as it is replaced with excitement as my hair turns to yellow. I hop off the train with Hermione and we look around for where to go ...


	16. Chapter 16

As we look around we can't help but notice a huge man, and when I say huge I mean twice the height of a normal man and five times the width. I watch as the man opens his mouth and bellows:  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Harry?" Hermione and I push our way over, at least he seems nice enough, I look around, to see if any of the other years have a giant to come and collect them as well. Nope, lucky us. When we finally reach the giant, who is now identified to be called Hagrid, and we follow him towards the boats,  
"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here" Hagrid tells us. As we round the corner there is a loud collective gasp, which I waste no time taking part in. Hogwarts is huge! I'm not quite as into architecture as Annabeth, but it is still fascinating. As I think about Annabeth I think I may have forgotten something. I try to remember, but the fascinatingness of this all is too mind-blowing and I decide that it can't be that important, I'll probably remember later anyway. I faintly hear Hagrid instructing "No more'n four to a boat" Hermione drags me into a boat with Seamus, who I met earlier and his new best friend Dean Thomas. The lake is as smooth as glass, which I guess is a blessing from Poseidon, I silently thank him, because the gods like to be respected, even if something is a complete coincidence, and I also hope that it'll stop Poseidon from getting any ideas.  
"Everyone in?" Shouts Hagrid, "Right then - FORWARD" He bellowed the last word and I am momentarily surprised when the boats start moving towards the other shore, gliding smoothly through the crystal clear lake, I silently thank Poseidon again, promising at least a quarter of my plate in burnt offerings, that gets me thinking, will there be a place for me to make my burnt offerings? Maybe I'll just conjure a small flame up under the table or something. I'm sure the teachers will have thought of this and devised some clever plan so I can make my burnt offerings. I wonder if I'll ever get used to magic? I watch as the castle grows bigger and we eventually reach the other shore. I almost say "Thank Hades I made it out of that alive!" but I stop myself, Poseidon really, really wouldn't like it if I did that. I thank Athena for being my mother, because that means I have enough self control to think about what I'm saying before I say it. We follow Hagrid up to some huge wooden doors, Hermione is clutching my arm and muttering facts and condolences to herself, she may have been a daughter of Athena, apart from the fact that she knows both her maternal parents, _Well, she could be descended from Athena_ I tell myself reasonably. Hagrid reaches the door and knocks loudly three times. The door swings open immediately, revealing a tall woman wearing emerald green robes, she had her black hair tied up in a bun out of her stern-yet-kind face, somehow I knew that she was the Professor McGonagall who'd written my letter of acceptance.  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" says Hagrid, rather obviously in my opinion, and I _was_ right about her being Professor McGonagall.  
"Thankyou, Hagrid. I will take them from here" She opens the door widely and we all crowd in, I hear the noise of loud chatter, and I presume we are going that way, but instead Professor McGonagall leads us to a smaller chamber and starts into a little speech, which I zone out for, apart from the part that we will be sorted in front of the entire school. That is pretty hard to miss. I over hear someone saying their older brother told him that they would be fighting a troll. It would make me nervous, but, I generally stroll in the woods in my free time, and the woods are pretty stocked with monsters, so I'm pretty familiar with monsters so this doesn't faze me at all, in fact, I'm psyched, I get to find out if my celestial bronze weapons will work on wizarding monsters, though if whoever said it was lying (or their brother lied to them) I'm fairly sure I'll be able to find something in the forest, oh I hope the forest isn't out of bounds to students, I'm trying to follow the rules and not get kicked out, because this is a chance to get out into the world and prove myself, also, I'd be a laughing stock if I got kicked out of this school, and I've got myself a decent reputation to uphold. I decide that, because I'm bored I'll count the seconds until Professor McGonagall comes back to take us to be sorted. A sudden thought occurs, will I be in trouble if I kill whatever it is we have to fight? I get to 56 seconds (after restarting twice, due to distractions) before Professor McGonagall returns,  
"Move along now" Professor McGonagall says sharply to a couple of ghosts I didn't notice earlier. I remember Professor Snape warning me that there would be ghosts, probably hoping I wouldn't go berserk and try to run them through with my weapons and blow my cover. Professor McGonagall orders us into single file and we follow her into the Great Hall ...


	17. Chapter 17

Refresher: Professor McGonagall orders us into single file and we follow her into the Great Hall ...

We all line up near a stage/platform area, Professor McGonagall walks out of view for a second then comes back with a stool and a dirty brown rag. So, what did we have to do? Clean it? Transform it into something? Levitate it? something else? I watch worriedly as Professor McGonagall walks into the centre of the platform and places the stool down. Then she places the rag on top. I now realize that the rag is a hat, an old, frayed, patched and extremely dirty hat. I hope we don't have to put it on. Suddenly the hat starts singing out of a rip in it's brim. I don't listen particularly well, but I do get that I will have to put the hat on and that it can see everything in my head, which scares me more than anything I've ever seen or done. Once the hat was done his epic solo the entire hall burst into applause, I didn't know what else to do, so I clap along with everyone else, eventually Rhee clapping dies out and Professor McGonagall starts readying out names "Abbott Hannah" was first and became a Hufflepuff along with "Abercrombie Euan" then, it happens  
"Brooke Lucindabella" I walk shakily onto the centre of the platform and plop down onto the wobbly stool, Professor McGonagall places the hat on my head, the only reason it doesn't fall down over my eyes is because of my bun plait on top of my head. The hat starts whispering in my ear  
"Ah, a tricky one aren't you, yes, qualities for all the houses, cunning and sly like Slytherin, smart and witty like Ravenclaw, bold and brave like Gryffindor, kind and just like Hufflepuff, yes, a very unusual combination, and yes, a demigod too, daughter of Athena no less, and I see you have no preferences here, none at all, how peculiar, very difficult, very tricky indeed, and you'll do great whichever house you're in, usually people like this have a preference, what'll I do with you, yes, indeed, it's the only way..."

* * *

Authors Note: Ha Ha, left you with a cliffhanger, but I had to, the church service has already started and I really wanted to get this chapter out and I really don't know we what will happen myself, I just keep changing my mind, but I will hopefully update again after Church bye. I love you (boy, I type slow it took me two songs to write this note)


	18. Chapter 18

Recap: "What'll I do with you? Yes indeed, it's the only way"

"Mmm, yes, I've only done this once before, and the person died, but it really seems to be the only way to find the right match, do you want to take the risk?"  
"Yes" I say before thinking,  
"Are you certain?"  
"One hundred percent"  
"Well if you're sure then... INDETERMINABLE!" The hat shouts the last word. I stand up, unsure of what to do, my hair a shade of dark grey with pink tips and green at the roots, as far as I know there isn't a house called undecided, no-one is cheering like they did for Hannah and Euan, everyone is staring at me confusedly, I barely notice as Professor Dumbledore conjures up a handsome mahogany table and an also mahogany chair with red velvet next to the teachers table and closest to Slytherin House's table all eyes follow me with interest as I trudge towards my solitary table, away from welcoming prefects and happy chatter, I plop down on my chair to watch the sorting, but I can't concentrate, all I can think about is everyone's eyes on me, I vaguely see as Hermione becomes a Gryffindor and Draco becomes a Slytherin and Professor McGonagall packs away the hat and stool. Then Professor Dumbledore stands up, looks at me perplexed for a moment then begins his speech by opening his arms wide as if he wants to give everyone there a giant hug except me, because I'm next to the teachers table.  
"I'd like to say few words, and here they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak" he says in a surprisingly clear voice, then he waves his arms and food appears on all the tables except mine, I do have a plate though. I look over and he signals for me to come over, so I fiddle with one of my bracelets, the one with the owl charm as I walk up to where Professor Dumbledore is seated and stand in front of him, my back to the houses, my hair gets greener and the ends turn brown,  
"I have a few things to discuss with you, firstly, you do not have somewhere to sleep, and I would like to have a little chat up in my office after the feast, so if you'd please wait for me after the feast that would be appreciated, I shall not reveal what you have gotten yourself into until tomorrow morning before breakfast, and I'm sure we all hope that you will make it, it was quite devastating for poor dear Rita Skeeter when her younger sister Rosella didn't make it, but I sense a lot of power in you, daughter of Athena, blessed by all?" I nod flabbergasted that he could guess that "Yes? I'm sure we'll have it all sorted out, and we'll have to cancel lessons for the first years until you make it, one way or another, now, I believe you already have a plate? Feel free to take food from whichever table you please, and, keep whatever food you want to sacrifice to the gods on your plate, we'll sacrifice it once everyone has left for bed" I nod my thanks and head back to my table.

* * *

Author's Note: So, another short chapter *sighs*, but I do think this one was fairly action packed, and I feel so evil for complicating Bella's life so much, also, I'm going to be making another poll about this story, with some similar questions and some completely different, so please read on and the next chapter will be out soon and hopefully longer too, so please stick with Bella to the end please bare with me, it ain't easy being a first time teenager (well like 23 days until I'm a teenager, but same diff) and going to Hogwarts just starting my third year is tough, I have to get Professor Dumbledore's permission to go outside the borders to write these stories for you, fighting off monsters while typing is hard biz, honestly, you should try it sometime. Uh-Oh, there's Mr. Filch coming to get me in trouble, now, where's my permission slip from Dumbledore to be here, it must have blown off RUN AWAY!


	19. Chapter 19

Once I reach my table I grab my plate and head over to where Hermione is sitting, I grab some of whatever is in front of her (which I later discover to be mashed potato). Then, since she still hasn't noticed me there, I tap her shoulder. She turns around and I quickly whisper what I know about my situation to her and promise that I will tell her everything Dumbledore tells me tonight and tomorrow, then, near to Hermione I hear someone ask:  
"Who's that talking to Professor Quirrell?" I look over to the teachers desk and see a teacher in a turban talking to Professor Snape and my gut tells me two things, first, that is probably Professor Quirrell, and second, well I can sense some kind of evil aura around him, as if, well as if he's not quite human, a monster, or at the very least possessed by a monster, maybe an idolon sent to kill me or something. I tear my eyes away and look back towards the person who asked, great, it's the messy haired boy -Harry- and listen as a tall redhead with horn-rimmed glasses and a shiny prefects badge -I hope I'm not prefect when I get older, I'll just lose the badge- replies:  
"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about Dark Arts, Snape."  
"Why should Quirrell be scared? I know Professor Snape, he took me to get my Hogwarts equipment! And he's perfectly nice and lovely!" I snap, everyone at the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables look at me as if I'm crazy even some Slytherins, Snape looks at me with a certain sadness and longing in his eyes and I guess that I remind him of someone very dear to him, probably someone who had stood up for him before, but someone he had lost. I tear my eyes away from him, and go to grab some chicken legs, but they disappear and are replaced by many desserts, I grab some wizarding lollies and put them on my plate next to the mashed potato along with a slice of pudding, then I go back to my table, grab my cup, and get some pumpkin juice from the Hufflepuff table. As I trudge back to my seat everyone's eyes are on me again.

The second I have finished my food and drank my pumpkin juice, the desserts disappear off the table and the food of everyone's plates, Professor Dumbledore stands up once again,  
"Ahem - just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between the corridors, Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a very painful death. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song" he flicked his wand and a long piece of golden string that twisted into words "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
for now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

Everyone finished at different times until all that are left are two redheaded Gryffindor boys -who were probably twins and probably are loads of fun- who were both singing to a long slow funeral march. I watch as Dumbledore conducts the last few lines with his wand before sending everyone to bed behind their prefects, I stare down at my plate, the only one that didn't clear up, there are six lollies, half my pudding and half my mashed potato left, to sacrifice to Poseidon, because I've heard the stories, and bad things happen to heroes who forget their sacrifices. I just sit there awkwardly until every last person has filed out, leaving me with Dumbledore,  
"Come dear," He beckons, I stand up, grab my plate and head over to where Dumbledore is standing, he beckons for me to follow him, and starts towards the exit, taking long strides, if not for my demigod training I would have lost him in three seconds, but I am able to catch up with Dumbledore and I keep pace with him, I start to ask him what is going on, but he just tells me to wait until we get to his office. About fifteen minutes later we reach a large stone gargoyle,  
"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans" Dumbledore says to the gargoyle, It steps aside, revealing a staircase, I follow Dumbledore up and he leads me to an office, he sits down behind a desk and tells me to sit down, i immediately collapse down onto the nearest chair, placing my plate of food on the desk. Dumbledore tells me to sacrifice it in his fire, I do and he makes my plate vanish.  
"First thing I want to know is: Can I go in the forest? To keep up my training? I heard someone say that there are monsters in the forest!" I ask immediately  
"Yes, but make sure no one can see you leave the castle or enter the forest, and there are many beasts, monsters, maybe, I have never wielded a celestial bronze weapon before, and neither has anyone else who has been in the wizarding world so it beats me to know if your cleverly concealed weapons will work on monsters from our world. I cannot tell you much tonight, but I will answer a few questions"  
"What sort of thing are you going to do? I mean like, not the whole picture but like a basic outline"  
"I am afraid I cannot tell you until I discover that myself, I would use and may still use the old method, but I fear that some may discover your secret.  
"I could try to manipulate the mist?" I suggest  
"We will discuss more tomorrow morning, now take this, it is a sleeping potion, it should help you get some sleep with all these thoughts running around your mind, but I shall show you your sleeping arrangements shortly, for now we will address this dyslexia of yours. I have used a few advanced spells on these glasses so when you wear them you will have no dyslexia problems and you can just say you forgot to wear them today," He hands me a small vial and a pair of pretty cool glasses (picture above), I put on the glasses and wow! they work!  
"Thank you so much sir!" I thank.  
"No problem, now, your trunk will have been moved to your temporary dorm, this way and I will show you" He stands up and leads me to a little room with a four poster bed decorated in the colours of all the houses and ... yes! A little bathroom too! I am so happy I almost hug Professor Dumbledore, I refrain myself, say goodnight, get changed and hop into bed. I take my sleeping potion and fall into a dreamless sleep


	20. Chapter 20

Authors Note: I am sooo exited! I am at chapter 20! And I made a little poll, because I wanted a second story to write for you guys as well and I wanted to see what you wanted to see me write so please go ahead and take it! You can find it with the rest of my published stuff.

I wake up really early, like, even earlier than normal because of the change in time zones and because of my internal clock (and if you don't know what that means well, you know that you wake up at a similar time every day, that's what your internal clock is for). So, since I can't get back to sleep -believe me, I tried- I get up and go to have a shower, the only problem, there isn't one, there's a huge, luxurious bathtub. I shrug and shut the door, then I have an hour-and-a-half long bath, get out, dry myself and get ready for the day. Just as I am about to get out my lip-gloss, I realize that I have left my make-up bag in my cabin. Since I can't go a day without my makeup, I decide to try a spell I haven't tried before. I take out my wand and "Intermediate Spells for the Confident Witch or Wizard" I flip to page six, and there it is. I read the instructions and practice the wrist movement for a minute and practice my pronunciation, now I think I am as ready as I'll ever be to attempt this, I lift my wand, clear my throat and say:  
" _Accio makeup bag_ " while doing the wrist movement, this'll probably take a while, to come all the way from America. While I am waiting to see if it works I realize that I could have practiced the spell on closer objects before trying it on something so far away. Ten minutes later nothing had happened, so I decide to check my trunk again. I kneel down and unlatch the clasp on the heavy wooden trunk, I heave open the lid and proceed to check through all the neat piles and ordered pockets, it's not there. Then, just as I am about to give up I remember that I put it in my backpack. I mentally slap myself before standing up, slamming the lid of my trunk shut, and crossing the room to where my bag is. I lift it up onto my knee, rip open the main pocket and my makeup bag flies into my face, apparently it had been trying to escape but I had strapped it in too well. I carry it to the bathroom mirror and apply my daily layers, (which nowadays includes lip-gloss, eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow), I check the time and it is now 7 o' clock, about the time that I would normally get my cabin up at Camp Half-Blood. When I finally get a dorm, my dorm mates are in for some fun, I'll wake them up too. I smile at the thought. I decide to go for an early morning walk in the forest, like I used to do at camp. I grab my glasses and make sure my weapons are on and I exit the room. I walk out the way Dumbledore took me in. I almost get out my sword and skewer Dumbledore when I walk into his office and he is waiting for me, luckily, he has quick reflexes and gets out of the way in time. Embarrassedly, I retract my sword back into a bracelet and slip it back onto my wrist. Dumbledore looks completely calm and unsurprised at the fact that I just pulled out my sword on him.  
"Good morning, sir" I say uncertainly  
"Good morning Miss Brooke" He replies cheerily, as if nothing just happened  
"Sorry for just almost skewering you"  
"Oh, it's nothing really, and, at any rate, your celestial bronze weapons could not have hurt me anyway,"

"Oh, why are you up so early anyway?" I ask conversationally  
"I could ask you the same thing,"  
"I was going for a stroll in the forest"  
"And now, as we both appear to be awake, would you like to know how we will sort you?"  
"Oh, yes please sir" I reply politely  
"Well, have a seat then." I sit down in the same chair I sat in last night  
"Now ..."

* * *

Draco's P.O.V  
(just after they get in the dormitory and everyone else has fallen asleep)  
I shift under the comfortable unicorn down covers of my bed in the Slytherin dormitory, I just can't shake the image of the dissapointed look on Bella's face after Granger confessed that she was a mudblood and just before they stormed out, I have never felt this way in my life, the feeling that my actions were not justified and I just really want to make it up to her, but without having anything to do with Mudblood Granger. The only problem is, I don't know how, I think I'll send a letter to mother and father, asking what to do (excluding the part about the mudblood). I get up and walk barefooted across the cold stone floor of the dormitory, I quietly open the lid to my trunk and extract a roll of parchment, a bottle of ink and an antique phoenix feather quill my mother packed neatly in my trunk for me, I sit back on my bed, perform a spell to stop the others from seeing the light, perform the lumos charm and write:

Dear Mother and Father,  
I am pleased to notify you that I arrived at Hogwarts safely and made it into Slytherin house. However I need some advice, I met a nice first year girl on the train, she is a pureblood called Bella (Lucindabella Brooke), anyway, I accidentally offended her on the train and now she's gotten herself an "Undeterminable" from the sorting hat so she has a high chance of dying and I just really want to make it up to her before that happens, if you know what to do, or anything about the Brooke family in general that would be appreciated.  
Your son,  
Draco Malfoy

I read back over the letter before folding it up and sealing it with the Malfoy family emblem. I do a low, steady whistle. A few seconds later my large, black, eagle owl swoops silently into the dorm and lands on my pillows. I call him over and he walks clumsily over to me. I carefully tie the letter to his leg,  
"Go to Mother and Father at Malfoy Manor, okay." I whisper to him. He stretches his wings before swooping out of the dormitory. I pack my writing equipment away before turning off my wand, clambering back into bed and falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen until it happens! But it's not far and I will be dropping clues, also comment whether you like it when I go into different character POVs, and if so, who else should I do. Also, if you want to do something creative write a scene I could use sometime in the story (and when you want me to put it), post it in comments and I will definitely incorporate it in somewhere (I will put in the bottom Author's note your name and a link to your page, also, if your little story piece clashes to firmly with my plot line then I will just put it in with one of the author's notes so it can still be appreciated!) Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

Authors Note: Am I the only one who thinks I am evil for making you wait and see what is going to happen while Bella (and people from wizarding families) know? You will find out NEXT chapter, when it actually happens.

Bella's P.O.V:  
"Oh, cool," I say once Dumbledore is finished explaining, trying to hide my fear behind nonchalance.  
"It is alright to be afraid," Says Dumbledore kindly, I guess my hair has turned white again. Sometimes I really hate my metamorphmagus powers. Dumbledore stands up and I follow him down to the dining hall, I sit down at my little table. Dumbledore makes the food appear at the tables. I walk over and sit down next to Hermione, sitting in between her and one of the funeral-march-singing redhead twins. I grab a piece of toast and pile it with bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs and ketchup, Then I cut into bite sized pieces while I make myself acquainted with the redhead, who I find out is called George and who considers himself the more handsome twin between him and his twin Fred. Hermione fills me in on everything that happened since she left the dining hall last night while I eat my toast and drink my pumpkin juice.  
"Were you even listening?" Hermione asks me, reminding me of Annabeth after a long lecture about something stupid and impulsive I did.  
"Um, sorry, ADHD acting again" I reply sheepishly  
"You are impossible" She sighs  
"Hey!" Interrupts George "You have ADHD? Cool!" He gives me a high five and I return it, wondering how ADHD can be 'Cool'. I shrug and push the last bit of my breakfast into my mouth. They keep talking until Dumbledore stands up. I return to my seat, the food for my sacrifice still on my plate.  
"Now, we have another run of the Rosella Tournament, called that because the fist time it happened was to a girl named Rosella Skeeter, Initially, first years were not going to start lessons until the tournament was over, however that would not be fair to all the other years, so apart from 5th and 7th years, who are doing OWLs (Ordinary Wizarding Level) and NEWTs (Nastily Exausting Wizarding Tests) this year, you will all not be starting this years education for two weeks or until the tournament is over! If this applies to you then I would suggest that you read your textbooks thoroughly and practice some spells carefully." chatter takes over the dining hall again, I hear Hermione saying "The Rosella Tournament? I've read about that!" and complaining about starting lessons two weeks late, other people however, seem a lot less unhappy about it, take the Weasley twins who let out a loud whoop when they heard Dumbledore say that they would not be starting lessons. Professor Flitwick, who is sitting closest to me, receives a newspaper, he reads through it then puts it down. I stand up and open my mouth to ask if I can read his newspaper but he hands it to me before I can utter a word. I thank him and sit back down. The front page article is:

 **Return of the Rosella**  
By Nos.

On the 1st of September at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry another student has been subjected to this punishment. The dazzlingly beautiful yet quite naive Lucindabella Brooke a pureblooded witch who was reported missing by her grandparents when she stupidly ran away from her comfortable home in London, hadn't been seen since she was 5 when she got onto the Hogwarts Express. After a thourough interview with her grandparents and father (her mother died from unknown causes) we come to the conclusion that this girl has even less chance of living than Rosella as she is hopless at everything and is addicted to beauty. More information on page 6.

I slam the newspaper on the teachers table infront of Flitwick and I storm out of the Dining Hall, my hair curly and deep red, spiralling like flames down my back, it makes it to my waist. I stomp down the hall, not really paying attention to where I am going, I bang into someone and we tumble down a conveniantly placed staircase.  
"Watch where you're going!" He shouts angrily pulling his body out from under mine, He looks at me and his grey eyes soften a bit,  
"Oh, sorry, i thought you were someone else" he mumbles helping me up.  
"Whatever," I say grumpily  
"Hey," he says "I read the news article ..."  
"Great" I spit my hair growing even redder "Just what I need right now!" I glare at him and stomp off in the direction I came  
"Wait ... I didn't mean ... Come back ... Bella ... Where are you ... Going ... Bella?!" I ignore him and keep going. He starts to follow me. I sprint away from him and out into the courtyard. He still hasn't given up, his legs are longer than mine, but I have had training so I am still faster than him. I sprint in the direction of the forest, I hear him puffing behind me, he probably also has a stitch, I am barely even breaking a sweat, I keep sprinting until I reach the forest and I slow into a jog so I don't trip over. I stop behind a tree and peek around, I see him hesitate and give himself a quick pep talk before plunging into the forest, I start to run again but he has almost caught up, I look over my shoulder at the wrong moment, I trip on a tree branch and almost fall headfirst into a puddle of weird silvery stuff that I recognize as unicorn blood, (I read about it in one of the extra books I bought.) but strong arms wrap around my waist and catch me. I turn around in his arms and figure I must work out what he wants, it must be important because I could tell he really doesn't like the forest, let alone the prospect of going into them,  
"What do you want Draco?" I ask,  
"Can we get out of the forest first, I mean, it's not like I am scared or anything but, yea" he has a definite quiver to his voice  
"Okay, but you know I wouldn't let anything hurt you right?" he nods and sighs in relief. I look around for an exit, we've really come in deep,  
"This way" I point, following my gut instinct,about three steps later Draco grabs my hand muttering something about not wanting to be separated, his hand is shaking in fear but I don't say anything I just adjust my hand in a way that makes it more comfortable, my fingers laced through his, it can't be that bad right? After all, we are only 11 and I've held hands with Luke a ton of times. We keep walking, we aren't walking very fast. A few minutes later I hear a rustling in the leaves, I let go of Draco's hand and stop walking. He looks at me unable to hide his fear anymore, my hand reaches to my wrist and Draco's eyes follow it. I hear a snarl.  
"Get behind me!" I shriek suddenly, pushing him out of the way as a hellhound leaps out at us, at the fact that Draco is looking at it in horror I know immediately that he can see through the mist. His hand moves to where his wand is supposed to be, it doesn't appear to be there, I feel my pocket and I have forgotten mine too, I guess that settles it, give away my secret or have me and an innocent boy die, I go with plan A (plus, though I will have to tell him I'm sure I can trust him not to tell my secret). I look over to the left, the monster is leaning over Draco, who is flat on his back, a nasty cut on his forehead staining his white-blonde hair red, he is very pale, even paler than usual and looks to be on the verge of unconsciousness I quickly activate my sword charm and shout to lure the beast away from my friend. Once he is away from Draco, who is stirring, I activate my shield and throw it to Draco without attracting it's attention back that way, as I attempt to distract and tire out the beast Draco sits up and grips the shield tightly, now that he is sitting up blood is leaking down his face. I try not to get distracted and face the monster once again, it is crouching low, ready to attack, I strategise in my head and move so I am standing in front of a large oak, Draco's eyes follow me as I size up the hellhound and push my sword into the soft bark of the tree, level with my head, the hellhound repositions itself and pounces at me, I duck, a little too late, the hellhound's claws dig an inch into my shoulders, but, everything else goes alright, my sword is in the right spot and slices into the hellhound with no difficulties, I am showered with yellow dust and teeth, my spoils of war. I shake off the dust and look over to Draco who is looking at me in shock, despite looking deathly pale and being covered in his own blood. I limp over to where he is sitting, I return the shield to anklet form. I try to help him up and it is clear that he cannot walk on his own, partly due to his cut in his head and mostly due to the fact that the hellhound's claws seem to have ripped his legs almost to the bone around the thighs, time to attempt another new spell, I carefully set Draco down again, I think really hard, the happiest thing coming to my mind is when Draco and I were walking together earlier holding hands, I shrug and then remember that I didn't bring my wand. I face-palm myself rather hard and try to think of another way. I'll just have to practically carry him. I look down at him and he looks at me, pain and confusion spread across his blood spattered face. I get him back up and drape his sticky arm over my shoulder, he attempts to walk without much help but resigns to leaning on my ripped up shoulders, I check my pockets quickly for any ambrosia. Nothing. I grimace through the pain and we hobble in the direction of the castle, I still can't see it through the trees 10 minutes later, but I know we are going in the right direction. I told Draco all about being a demigod, and my powers, and how he can see through the mist but most others can't, I told him about camp half blood too, and I made sure he wouldn't tell anyone. Soon, we reach where the trees start to thin, Draco has passed out on my shoulder. I can see the castle now. Everyone is outside enjoying the sunshine. I curse, why do they have to be there? We'll have to go around to the back of the castle if we don't want to be seen, and we don't, well I don't, Draco's unconscious but he has his bad boy reputation to uphold and being unconscious, slightly green, covered in blood and supported by a short girl who is also covered in blood doesn't seem like a reputation boosting image, plus our clothes are pretty badly damaged and I don't want to go out there this indecent, neither would Draco so I scout around to the back of the castle now feeling exausted from holding up Draco's weight (he is way taller than me) and dizzy with pain from my ripped up shoulders, my twisted ankle, and various other little cuts and bruises from branches and thistles along the way. We make it about 20 minutes later to the back of the castle. We emerge and I feel a wave of nausea and a very bad smell hit me, I collapse.

George's POV:  
Fred and I are crouching in the bushes at the edge of the forest, dungbombs poised ready to throw at anyone who comes round this way. Sooner than I would have thought two someones emerge from the forest, we throw. They collapse. Uh-Oh, that was not supposed to happen. I drag Fred out of the bush to go and see what happened. When we arrive it is worse than anything I could have imagined. They are both in tattered school robes and are covered in blood. The girl has seriously ripped up shoulders one of which is badly bruised from carrying the boy all this way, a severely sprained ankle and a lot of cuts and bruises. The boy is much, much worse, He has a deep cut in his forehead and scratches all over his body, his legs look so ripped up that even Madam Pomfrey might not be able to heal them. Then I recognise them, Bella who I met this morning and ... Malfoy? This is definitely not from the dungbombs. I guess they somehow got stuck in the forest and got attacked by something, the question is, how did they survive an attack from something that could do so much damage? And how on Earth had Bella carried Malfoy all that way? I mean he's like twice the size of her! I tell Fred to accio our broomsticks so we can get them up to the hospital wing without attracting too much attention to us or to them while they are so indecent. He obliges and I carefully bend down and pick up Bella, carefully getting onto my broom.  
"Carefully Fred, I know you don't like him, I don't either, but he's injured, and he's friends with Bella, and she's not someone to get on your bad side" Fred rolls his eyes but lifts Malfoy carefully onto his broom without incident. Keeping close to the castle wall so we are less likely to be spotted we rise very slowly until we are level with the 6th floor window. I look inside and Madam Pomfrey is sitting calmly on a rocking chair with no patients, it's probably good that she has no patients because these two are going to be a handful, Especially since Snape has not managed to restock many of the healing potions yet. Fred taps on the window, anxious to get Malfoy off his lap, after this we are going to have to change our uniforms and was the blood off these ones. Madam Pomfrey looks up, sees Bella and Malfoy and rushes over looking worried. She doesn't even question the broomsticks she just beckons us inside. We land softly and carefully place Malfoy and Bella on the closest beds. Madam Pomfrey quickly uses a spell to clean our uniforms, while she bandages them up and sends an owl off to Snape to ask for some specific potions to be quickly made for them she asks us to explain what happened.  
"Fred and I were hiding so we could throw dungbombs at whoever cam round as a joke, these two came out of the woods, we couldn't see them properly so we threw the dung bombs at them, then they collapsed. We went over and I think they were somehow taken into the forest and attacked by something, I think Malfoy fell unconscious at the fight or soon after, because Bella had been carrying him for a while, somehow, even with her shoulders like that, then we accioed our broomsticks and flew up here" Madam Pomfrey looks at me for a moment before deciding that we are telling the truth,  
"Very well, you may go" We stand up and exit the hospital wing, silently agreeing not to tell anyone of our adventure.

Bella's POV: (the next day)  
I wake up with a throbbing headache, not to mention throbbing shoulders, throbbing ankle and throbbing everything else. I look around, this is definately not where I fell unconscious. I try to sit up and Madam Pomfrey runs over,  
"Don't try to sit up dear, Have some of this," She hands me a flask of nectar,  
"H-how did y-you g-get th-this" I ask cursing myself for stuttering  
"Your activities director Chiron sent me a trunkful, he said you like to get yourself into trouble and that I'd need it, he also sent ambrosia"  
"Oh"  
"I hear a groan from the bed next to me, I sit up feeling a lot stronger now, I let out a sigh of relief when I see Draco alive in the bed next to me, I was a bit worried that he wouldn't make it. I almost get up and hug him, then I remember the deep claw marks across his forehead, chest and legs. Especially the legs. I notice a bottle of skelegrow potion on the bedside table and I realize that the hind claws of the hellhound must have gone halfway through the bone or more, explaining why he couldn't walk at all. He groans again and turns his head to look at me, conentration and pain across his face as he does so,  
"Hellhound got you good huh?" I ask feeling bad that Draco, the one that I led into the forest and who got attacked by a monster MY scent had attracted had to be the one to get the worst hurt. It should be me that it hurts to move my head. I feel so guilty to take that nectar to make me feel better while he has to wait for a potion that could take months to brew before he can feel better.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask softly. He only nods before trying to move his arm. Pain and extreme concentration return t his face as he struggles to pull something out of his pocket. Madam Pomfrey comes over and is almost hysterical when she sees that Draco has moved and that I let him. He is struggling against Madam Pomfrey's grip so he can stay facing me, eventually she gives up and lets him stay in the same position, as long as he doesn't move again.  
"In ... pocket ... for ... you" He chokes out hoarsely once Madam Pomfrey is gone.  
"Is there something in your pocket for me?" I ask trying to interpret his words. He tries to nod.  
"Do you want me to get it out of there?" He tries to nod again. I look around to make sure no-one is around before carefully trying to extract a folded up slip of paper from his pocket while causing the least amount of pressure to his leg. I get it out.  
"Is this it?" I ask quietly. Hetries to nod once again, this time with a little more luck, but not much. I look at it, it is still in tact, which is a miracle in itself. I carefully unfold it to see a wizarding photograph. There were two ladies sitting next to each other both holding a young baby, behind them were two smart-looking men. On the back it said : Babies Draco Malfoy and Lucindabella Brooke with their grandmother/mother and fathers (Gwendylyn Brooke, Narcissa Malfoy, Damion Brooke, Lucius Malfoy).  
"Thank you, so much," I whisper truthfully "Friends?" I watch sadly as Draco tries to smile but ends up grimacing in pain.  
"Shall I smile for you?" I ask, Draco truly smiles this time, and I am glad to see he hasn't lost any teeth. I quickly stuff the picture in my pocket when Madam Pompfrey comes in with many small vials of potion floating after her. All but 1 flie into a spot on the shelf the last floats into Madam Pomfrey's hand. She shuts the hospital wing doors and pulls a curtain around Draco's bed, leaving only her and him in.

(When they hen they are done, are done Draco is in a similar state to me (meaning, still rather sore but generally manageable and able to easily sit up and talk), and thankfully in new clothes.  
"Thank goodness I can move now," Draco says hoarsely sitting up. I reach over and pull myself onto his bed, (Madam Pomfrey said it's best if I don't walk on my sprained ankle for a while. I give him a hug,  
"I am so glad you're alive" I whisper in his ear  
"I am so sorry for offending you on the train and,, were you for real about the being friends part?"  
"Of course"I say, he sighs in relief  
"Thank you" he says softly  
"For what?" I ask surprised  
"For everything, for saving my life, for forgiving me, for being my friend and for being truthful and not covering up about your demigodness"  
"No, thank you for not treating me like a different species now that you know"  
"Why should I? I mean It's not like now I know your going to turn into a monster and eat me are you?"  
"No" I agree giggling  
"And thank you for agreeing not to tell everyone,"  
"Malfoy's Honor" I hear footsteps and quickly get back onto my bed. It's Hermione and uugh Pansy is following her, When Hermione sees me she runs over and gives me a big hug,  
"I'm sooooooooooo glad you're okay, I heard what happened" She glares at Draco "Malfoy dragged you into the forest didn't he" she adds in a whisper  
"Actually, if anything it's the other way round" I reply smiling  
"You WHAT?" shouts Hermione  
"Yep"

Author's Note: Sorry for the intense and dramatic 11 page chapter, I hope you enjoyed it anyway and know, I have been writing this chapter for you for the last four or five hours straight and it beats my last longest chapter by 6 pages and about 2000 words so enjoy and have a nice day, I hope to update again soon! I love you all!


	22. Chapter 22

Authors Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in sooo long, however, I was off visiting my relatives and was unable to access to the internet, I also have some news ... My awesome, amazing, creative and altogether epic friend McFizzy is writing a story (about this hunter of Artemis who doesn't want to be in the hunt anymore so she goes to camp half blood and pretends she's lost her memory, and then she breaks her oath and falls in love and then gets cursed by Artemis) and it is supercool so I am posting the link here!: Fallen Hunter  
P.S. You WON'T find out this chapter! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, but I can guarantee that you might find out next chapter!

I exit the hospital wing with Hermione (after another dose of nectar which I pretended was a healing potion in front of Hermione because I wasn't ready to tell her or anyone else yet) and a fourth year Hufflepuff boy with sandy colored hair comes up and hands me a scroll. I unroll it and it reveals that I am to have an interview with the same reporter who wrote that nasty article. The interview is just after lunch in Dumbledore's office. In the P.S it says that the new password is 'drooble's best blowing gum'. I wad up the paper and put it in my pocket. I walk Hermione to her dormitory so she can get her book _Hogwarts: A History_ we then walk to the Great Hall for lunch. I don't much feel like eating so i just nibble an egg and lettuce sandwich. About half an hour of careful nibbling later I finish. I grab another sandwich from the pile and begin to shuffle in the general direction of Dumbledore's office. When I finally arrive at his office and I give the gargoyle the password and step into the ofice. An ugly wizard with a note pad and an acid green quill is sitting in a chair next to an overweight and rather unpleasent looking.  
"Good afternoon, miss Brooke" Says the man with the notebook and quill, he licks the quill and places it on the notepad which he then put on the desk "Sit down" I sit in Dumbledore's chair behind his desk. "I would like to ask you some questions"  
"Whatever" I reply  
"I would appreciate it if you would answer truthfully"  
"Whatever"  
"Why did you run away from home when you were 6 years old?"  
"Whatever"  
"A proper answer or I'll have to use veritaseum"  
"Because I didn't want to stay"  
"Fine. Where have you lived since when you ran away?"  
"With my half brothers and sisters on my mum's side" All the while the quill is writing all this down.  
"Mmm, all right. How did you feel when you were determined 'indeterminable' by the sorting hat?"  
"Whatever"  
"Proper answer" He calls sharply twirling a small vial of bright blue liquid between his fingers  
"Lonely"  
"Do you think you will survive the challenges present in the coming tournament?"  
"Whatever" He sharply uncaps the bottle, "Probably" I gulp  
"No more games, if you answer whatever again this potion will be going down your pretty little throat! Are we clear?"  
"Whatever"  
"THAT'S IT!" He cries and lunges for me. My instincts take over and I duck out of the way. I rip the bottle of veritaseum out of his hands and duck out of the way again. I do a flip over Dumbledore's desk and pour the blue liquid all over his hair and notebook. The notebook dissolves along with the quill and his hair. He runs screaming out of the office. I just shrug and make my way to find Dumbledore. The First Challenge Is Tomorrow!


	23. Chapter 23

I sit in a small tent, each of the house emblems blazing on the canvas entrance. I pour water into my mouth before restlessly checking that I have my weapons and my wand for the fiftieth time. Muffled chatter roars dully in my ears. The chatter draws quickly to a close and Dumbledore's slightly muffled voice booms in waves over the crowd. I don't pay much attention, I just focus on keeping my breathing even. I only hear that the order The challenges will be in is 'Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw'. That gives me longer to practice up on every spell I could ever use... My thoughts are interrupted by a small grey fluffy owl hovering into the room weighed down by a large set of envelopes and a large, barn owl carrying a few more letters. They drop the letters on the table and quickly swoop back out. I pick up the heavy parchment, there are nine letters.

 _Dear Bella,  
I just heard about your tournament. I'm so worried for you.  
and a bit jealous, Mr. D won't let me on a quest! I wish you luck anyway!  
Chiron didn't leave until Grover told him he was pretty sure the other kid was something special.  
It's really boring here at camp._

 _I wish I was there,_

 _Annabeth_

 _Bella,  
I hope you do well and come out alive.  
I wish it was me. The gods never give us a chance at anything!  
Tell me how it goes._

 _Sincerely Jealous,_

 _Luke_

 _Hey Bellsy!  
Your tournament sounds so cool!  
I wish we could go and interfere!  
Tell us how it goes!  
Play loads of pranks!  
We're playing lots for you!  
We died Clarisse's hair Bubblegum pink!  
It was so funny!  
I wish We were wizards!  
It sounds like so much fun!_

 _Love your favorite people, Connor and Travis Stoll  
P.S. Send us wizard pranks!_

 _Hello Bella,  
Just wishing you luck for your challenge today,  
Keep your head and remember your training._

 _Good Luck,_

 _Chiron_

_Lucindabella Brooke,  
I am proud of you for making it into Hogwarts.  
I am wishing you good fortune in today's tournament._

 _Your Mother,  
Athena._

 _Athena's kid,  
I would wish you luck,  
but you're spawn of Athena ... so ...  
Kill some monsters._

 _The Awesomest god,  
POSEIDON!_

 _Bella!  
Don't forget everything we read!  
Please, please, please don't die!  
You can do it! Good Luck!  
-Hermione_

 _To: Bella Brooke,  
Wishing you luck today as you smash the challenge,  
Hope you make it into Ravenclaw or Slytherin.  
Because they are the most respectable houses.  
But mostly Slytherin.  
From: Anonymous_

 _I HOPE YOU DIE!  
-Pansy Parkinson  
P.S. Wishing you BAD luck!_

I read all the letters, some make me smile and laugh,I have finished reading them all.I tilt my head in confusion..I stare at the one from Mister- or Miss-Mystery. I wonder who would have sent that...Whoever sent that wants me to be in Slytherin. Why Slytherin? Also maybe Ravenclaw...This is bothering me. I REALLY want to know who sent this! I just plainly HAVE to know. I sigh, _guess I'll have to think about this later. I don't even know where to start..._

I step out of the tent when my name is called and survey my surroundings, I walk over towards a silver archway with green vines growing around the edges, when I am about a metre from the archway, grey words form inside of it, I can see them being projected onto something for the audience (the entire school) to see more clearly. I focus on the curly writing,

 _Through this passage you must pass,  
Past challenges impossible to define,  
Help cannot find you, alas,  
And to pass through the room where three worlds will entwine,_

 _To the room of horrors, wonders aside,  
From there you must steal,  
Take only what you need, don't let greed misguide,  
And don't trust anything recorded in teal_

 _For Potions Polyjuice and Wolfsbane you must provide,  
The longer you take, the less you'll know,  
And heed the time of which you bide,  
Time shall speed and the results will show,_

 _Three beakers for the moon you'll take,  
One of the other is all you need,  
If you follow the orders provided by the snake,  
Take no more, death awaits greed,_

 _Thus you have all you need,  
The moon will help to pass the badger,  
Pass to the next gate, thou may now succeed,  
Or stay here forever, if you'd rather._

I contemplate those words for a minute _How will the moon help to pass the badger?_ I pull out a spare piece of parchment from my pocket, but I don't have a quill. I mentally facepalm. I would have actually done it if it weren't for the fact that the entire world seemed to be watching me. I even spotted old what's-his-face the news reporter, he had a bandage wrapped around his head and was acting like some kind of hero.  
"whatever the veritaserum did, I hope it hurts him a lot," I mutter savagely under my breath, remembering our interview and the stupid news article he wrote.

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm also sorry that this isn't very long or the full challenge. I just really wanted to get something out! I hope you'll forgive m and keep reading! As long as you guys read I'll strive to write. Currently I'm experiencing writer's block and I have a ton of homework. I'll hopefully get a lot more writing done throughout our 8-week Christmas holidays coming up in a little over 6 weeks. As I won't be doing anything really, like I was out visiting family last holidays. I'm not giving up on you guys! You make me feel really special and I wanted to thank you for being patient, awesome, amazing, fabulous, beautiful (or handsome if you are a boy) and creative people and I love you all and I want to give you all a big hug!


	24. Chapter 24

3rd Person(and past tense):

Bella walked calmly through the gate after reading the poem and writing down the general gist of it with a spare piece of parchment and a quill she'd _accioed_ (and with VERY incorrect spelling). When she went through the gate, everything seemed to have changed, the once bare clearing was now a forest, alive and teeming with unusual sounds and smells. She jogged, stopping briefly at a tree trunk before moving on, twisting her way through the tangled overgrowth. _Tick tick tick_ the sound echoed through the trees _Tick tick tick_ There it was again _Tick tick tick_ She followed the strange sound further into the heart of the woods _Tick tick tick_ The sound was much louder now _Tick Tick TICK_ Bella crouched in a tangle of overgrown bushes _TICK TICK TICK_ Bella scrambled forwards. _TICK TICK TICK_ Suddenly, Bella saw what was making the noisy ticking _TICK TICK TICK_ A tall, wide silver box sat in the clearing _TICK TICK TICK_ Bella walked into the clearing _TICK TICK TICK_ Bella pressed the green button in the center of the box firmly with her thumb _CRASH!_ The four walls of the box crashed down to the ground. Spiders of all sizes raced towards her out of the box, more emerged from the clearing. Bella screamed and screamed and screamed, she HATED spiders. Bella shoved the trident charm on her left wrist and felt a little bit of comfort as she felt the balanced steel weigh down her hand. She swung blindly. Some of the spiders fell. One started to climb up her leg. Bella screamed and swung the sword at her leg. The spider fell. Unfortunately, she was so panicked she cut a deep gash in her leg. Bella swallowed the pain and kept swinging. After about 10 minutes all the spiders were gone. Well, all except the one that was now clinging on to her hair. Bella shakily reached up and detached the spider from her hair, she threw it into the air and slashed at it, cutting it in two. None of the spiders had dissolved. Bella guessed that they must not be from the Demigod world and that would be why they hadn't dissolved. Bella turned her sword back into a bracelet and fled the scene, anxious to get as far away from the acromantula as possible. Her hair now greatly resembled Albert Einstein's, frizzy and sticking up in clumps all over the place in a way it had only done once before in her life. Bella shook away the memory and started jogging again.

Soon after, Bella arrived at a large jungle of spider's webs. The sickly-sweet odour of spiders stung her nose, the over-all effect made her want to run away as fast as her legs could carry her. As no spiders were in close range, Bella pressed the moon charm that hung around her neck, she relaxed a little, feeling the familiar weight of the bow in her hand and the quiver slung over her shoulder. The nice feeling quickly disappeared as Bella advanced into the maze of spiderwebs.

Author's note: sorry it's short, and sorry I haven't been updating in a very long time. Thank you all for being patient with me and I hope I can get the next chapter out in the next few days, bye!


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: **I'm really sorry to all you people who were really looking forward to reading about the challenges, I had them all planned out and it was going to be a breeze. But it wasn't. I just can't write this bit. I'm going to give you the little bit of this chapter I'd written already for this part and then I'm just going to give you a very brief and un-detailed version of the challenges. I will go back to writing proper chapters after the last challenge and you shall find out what house she is going to be in shortly. Thank you for reading this and I'm really sorry. I've had writer's block on this part for over 3 months and the work I have forced out has been awful. I'm so sorry.** I would also like to remind you that if you would like to use my idea for the challenges in your story, please leave a comment and the link to your story and I will get back to you as soon as possible.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V (and present tense):

Spider webs cling to my boots as I force myself to walk further into the place I most want to run away from. I pull an arrow out of my quiver and I place it into my bow and draw back the string. _Okay_ I think surveying the area _It's okay, don't panic. I'm sure it's in here. It has to be, the spider box must have been a clue!_ The spider-webs on my shoes are dragging me down. I get out my dagger and cut most of the webs off.  
"It shouldn't be too much further in," I reassure myself "They wouldn't want to bore anyone"

I trudge along a slightly beaten path towards the heart of the nest.

"Lucindabella Brooke" the hollow, gravelly voice echoes through the endless tunnel of webs We have been expecting you" Another wave of the sickly sweet scent of spiders hits me like nausea. My legs give a painful jerk towards the direction I came. I stop myself just on the verge of running and aim my bow in the direction of the voice, pulling the string back a little further.  
"If you shoot"the same hollow voice reverberates through me once more "you shall never leave this place alive" I lower my bow, ready to move it back up at the slightest movement.  
"I am all your nightmares, everything you've been running from for the last six years, if you want information, you must approach me. If you do not, my children will be glad of fresh meat," I gulp and wrench my legs from where they have glued themselves to the forest floor. I'm not going to lie: I thought that these challenge were going to be a breeze!

A long, thin, hairy leg emerges from the heart of the den. I really want to run away now.  
" Y-you're a sp- sp- sp- spider" I stammer.  
"Obviously," says the spider, I get the impression that he's rolling his many, many eyes. I have to use all my self control not to squeak "Don't eat me!"  
"You wish to find the store room." It wasn't a question, "I can give you advice. But, first, you must do something for me." I nod.  
"W-what must I d-do?" I stammer, cursing myself for doing so.  
"I have an awful itch on my lower abdomen. If you can get that for me I'll give you the information you seek."  
I walk towards the giant spider, trying to control my emotions. I slowly reach out my hands, not wanting to touch the disgusting hairy body. I force myself to scratch him.  
"Lower ... lower ... a little bit to the left ... ahhh" says the spider, "Very well, go to the very end of the dome, there you will find the entrance to a small passageway."  
"Is that all?" I ask  
"GO" he yells. I shrug and leave. When I reach the end I see a small entrance covered in dangling spiderwebs. I shudder and go through the door. I reach a large stone passageway. I make my way to the end of the passage and I come to another, larger door. I try the handle. The door is locked. I lean against the cold wall and rack my brains, trying to remember the unlocking spell. _Was it 'Wingardium Leviosa' or 'Expelliarmus' or 'Alohomora'?_ I wonder. I decide on the last spell. I pull my wand out of my pocket and point it at the door handle,  
" _Alohomora"_ I say. The door remains locked. I try the other two spells with rather odd results, but neither works. I take a step back and examine the door. I take another step backwards and aim a heavy kick at the weakest point in the door. My foot breaks through.  
"Aha!" I say defiantly, pulling my foot out from the door. Moving forward, I examine the damage. I've made a hole about the size of my Transfigurations textbook. I kick a few more times, until the hole is big enough to climb through. I enter and look around the room. It's huge, almost the size of the Great Hall and full to bursting with rare and exotic ingredients. I wonder if Professor Snape knows about this place. I push those thoughts out of my head, I have to focus. I take my 'instructions' I scribbled down out of my pocket and read through them.  
"Polyjuice and Wolfsbane potion" I mutter, looking frantically around for something that will tell me how to make the potion. _Stop panicking,_ I tell myself. A stack of gleaming golden cauldrons is stacked in the corner of the room. I cross to them and grab two. I pull out my quill and the piece of parchment I wrote the instructions. I tear off two small strips and write the names of the potions on them. I stick the labels on the cauldrons using my wand, which I stow quickly back into my jacket.

The Rest of the Slytherin Challenge (brief description):

Bella takes all the ingredients.  
She sneaks out of the hideout,  
She finds a clearing and sets up the cauldrons and makes the potions.  
*In a simulation environment*  
Someone teases Bella  
She uses the Polyjuice potion to play a prank on that person.  
Again in the simulation environment she is blames for the prank. She convinces them that it as actually the victim who was attempting to play the prank on her but it backfired.

Points: To be announced at the end


	26. Chapter 26

HUFFLEPUFF CHALLENGE:

Bella suddenly finds herself in what looks like a ginormous greenhouse filled with extremely dangerous plant-life.  
She makes her way across the greenhouse, dealing with all the plants in turn.  
She exits the greenhouse and finds herself in an open clearing, slightly larger than the one she brewed the potion in.  
One by one magical creatures file in.  
Bella heads first for a group of men who appear to be anticipating something awful happening.  
They tell hr that they are werewolves and that she should run away before they transform.  
Bella gives them the Wolfsbane potion and they drink it, thanking her profusely.  
She befriends the rest of the creatures.  
She is then transported to a stuffy cave overlooking an active volcano.  
A cage is hanging over the top of the mouth of the volcano, a small figure screaming from within.  
The figure is Hermione.  
Bella looks around and spots a large, beefy man at the control desks.  
He tells Bella that either her or Hermione has to be dropped into the volcano and that she has to choose who.  
Bella chooses that she be the one to drop into the volcano,  
The scene changes.  
It is a small forest nearby to a small town that is badly defended.  
Some people are attempting to fight off a giant.  
Bella saves them from it, almost getting killed in the process.  
They thank her but are cut off by the town's warning horn.  
An army is approaching the town.  
Bella devises a plan.  
She tells the people to barricade the wall while she holds the enemy off.

Points: You will find out at the end of the challenges


	27. Chapter 27

GRYFFINDOR CHALLENGE:

Bella faces her fear landscape (the idea came from Divergent)  
The scene changes.  
Bella and *simulation* Annabeth are standing at the edge of a cliff looking out over the ocean.  
"Bella, you have to jump, trust me! It's the only way..." says Annabeth.  
Bella knows that Annabeth would never betray her so she jumps.  
The scene changes.  
Bella is deep in a forest. A slip of parchment flutters into her hand.  
It reads: You must survive in here for a week, though time will be sped up for everyone else. Good Luck.  
At the end of the "week" (actually ten minutes) Bella survives.  
The scene changes.  
It is an obstacle course worthy of Camp Half-Blood.  
Bella works her way through the obstacles.  
It ends with white hot arrows and gym socks and a wide variety of other stuff being launched at her that she has to dodge.

Points: to be at the end of the next challenge


	28. Chapter 28

RAVENCLAW CHALLENGE

The scene changes.  
Bella is in the middle of a crowd of needy-looking people.  
She has to transfigure things to help out with their various unusual problems.  
The scene changes.  
She is in an arena with a hydra, being watched by a stern looking witch.  
She gets her bow.  
The lady tells her that she must use a stupefying charm to counter the beast.  
Bella does so.  
The scene changes.  
Bella is on a heavily armed roller coaster.  
The roller coaster slams to a halt at various times and a mysterious voice will call out random questions about both the magical and muggle worlds.  
The ride ends.  
The scene changes.  
She is in the midst of a small camp facing a much larger one.  
Bella walks to the largest tent and helps the army general inside come up with a strategy to defeat the other army.  
They win.  
The scene changes.  
She is in a spacious room that reminds her of an old fashioned classroom.  
Three sphinxes stand before her.  
They throw riddles at her that she must answer correctly or they'll rip her to shreds.  
The scene changes.

Points: to be announced next chapter


	29. Chapter 29

**Bella's P.O.V:**

My heart is pounding as I look around, afraid to see another task ahead of me. Instead I see the stands full of people screaming my name. Their voices fill my ears and my face feels numb. I feel dizzy and I can't see straight. I try to take a step forward. Everything goes black.

I wake up in a bed in the hospital wing with a ginormous headache, the events of earlier swimming around in my head like drunk fish. My eyesight comes into focus. The entire school seems to have crammed into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey quickly shoos them all out and rushes over, checking my temperature and handing me a glass of what looks like nectar. I drink it up greedily and thank Madam Pomfrey. She tells me that Dumbledore will be in to see me shortly, with my results (which were apparently given to the rest of the school a good half an hour ago).

"Miss Brooke," says Dumbledore as he enters the Hospital Wing, "I am glad that you have made it through, I am also presuming that you would like to know your results?"  
I nod, "Yes please, sir"  
"It was very close. As you probably know, each set of challenges is worth 100 points. For Hufflepuff you received 86 points, For Ravenclaw _and_ Slytherin you received 93 points and for Gryffindor you received 97 points. Welcome to Gryffindor!" He smiles at me warmly.  
"Thank you" I say, trying to suppress a grin,  
"You're very welcome, I believe that young Miss Granger would like to see you now, that is, if you would like for her to visit,  
"Please can she visit, Professor?"  
"Of course she may"

As Dumbledore exits the wing a very anxious looking Hermione steps in and practically sprints down to my bed.  
"I was so worried! I thought you were going to die!" she cries, enveloping me in a hug.  
"I'm fine, Hermione" I mutter, pushing her off me. Madam Pomfrey comes down back to my bed, this time carrying a pair of black robes and a red and gold necktie.  
"Professor Dumbledore has said that you are to go down to the celebratory feast taking place in 10 minutes, here are your robes. You are free to leave as soon as you have gotten changed" She marches back up to her office.  
"I'll wait for you" says Hermione as I draw the curtains closed around my bed. I quickly get changed and we head off for the Great Hall together.

We arrive to a large round of applause and cheering. I take my seat in between Hermione and a boy named Percy Weasley as Dumbledore stands.  
"We have all gathered here to celebrate Lucindabella Brooke's success in the Rosella Tournament and her placement in Gryffindor House. Lessons shall begin tomorrow, but for now- dig in!"

A wide assortment of food fills the tables as Dumbledore sit down. I put a small amount of mashed potato and sausages on my plate and begin to make acquaintances. Gryffindor house seems really great and I'm fairly sure I'll love it, though I am dissapointed that Gryffindor house is enemies with Slytherin, hopefully it won't get in between my friendship with Draco. My mind wanders and the next thing I know the food has disappeared and everybody is filing out of the great hall.

A hand grabs my arm and pulls me down an empty corridor. When we stop I realize that it is Draco. I regain my composure and face him. He looks rather hurt and he's staring accusingly at me.  
"Why'd you get in _Gryffindor_ of all houses?"  
"I-"  
"It doesn't matter. Its just- father sent me a letter saying that if you got in Gryffindor then I'd have to stop associating with you"

My eyes fill with tears as I sprint off in the way that I came, maybe if I run I can catch up with the other Gryffindors.

Tears are still streaming down my face when I catch up with everyone. I try to wipe them away but Percy notices. He slows down so that he is walking in pace with me.  
"What's troubling you?" he asks  
"Nothing, I'm fine"  
"No, you're not fine"  
"Yes, I am!" This goes on for a while longer before Percy shrugs and catches back up to the front of the group.

Hermione walks over to me.  
"Where've you been?" she demands  
"At the toilets"  
"We both know you weren't at the toilets, Bella. Wait- this has something to do with Malfoy, doesn't it? What did he do to you?"  
"Nothing"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yes!"  
"Then where were you?"  
"I told you: I was at the toilets" Hermione looks at me skeptically, then seems to decide that she'll find out sooner or later and drops the subject.

I go straight up to the dormitory when we arrive at the Common Room. I change into my pjs and hop into bed, pulling the curtains closed around me.

* * *

Author's Note: I just wanted to say sorry again for my lack of updated over the past while. I'm really hoping that my brain will get back into gear now that I've finished with the challenges and I'll be able to write more often. I also wanted to say that it took me a very long time to decide what house she should be in but I eventually decided on Gryffindor because that means she's always with the trio and it's just easier to write it like that meaning it's less likely that I will get writer's block again- but no promises.


End file.
